The JRF
by brooke'simagination
Summary: Taking place in the cruel environment of Nazi occupied Germany during WWII, young Kyle Broflovski witnesses the murder of his parents by Nazi officers, years later he meets two other rebellious Jews, Ezekiel Levini and Isaiah Saroninski. Together they form a resistance front, however there are many that stand in their way, rated M for violence later on ;)
1. Chapter 1- Kindling the Fire

**Hello everyone! This is my first story that I'm seriously trying to write. I actually came up with this in my head and decided I should probably express my ideas down in writing! :D Please give me comments and constructive criticism on this so I can make later chapters better! I'm still pretty new at this stuff, so please give me some advice, thanks, enjoy! **

* * *

The war had come as a shock to everyone. They had suspected something to go wrong with the new Fuhrer Hitler, but nothing like this. It was hard to believe that Nazi Germany was at war against the Allied Powers. So far there have been many casualties. Many bloodied scenes painted the German landscape with the many battles to defend Nazi Germany. As the war progressed, more Anti Semitic propaganda was being voiced in Germany and Poland. With continuing pressure on the Jews, Hitler started taking action on them. He had the Nazis putting people to work building elaborate labor camps to put the Jews in. The biggest one was located Auschwitz in Poland, the pride of the labor camps. As these were being prepared, the Nazis started relocating all of the Jews to the ghetto, making it easier to round them up when the camps were to be finished.

The Broflovskis weren't doing that well at the moment. Everyone around them seemed to hate Jewish people. They and all of the Jewish families living in the area of Berlin were being forced to move to the ghetto.

"But I don't want to leave," whined young Kyle Broflovski.

Mikael Broflovski sank down to Kyle's eye level, "This is something we must do, think of it as an adventure to a new home."

Kyle nodded sullenly, for some reason he had the worst feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wish he knew what it was, but unfortunately, his mind couldn't stretch that far.

Kyle was the only child of Mikael and Helena Broflovski. Mikael always wore a green hunter's hat which he promised he would give Kyle when it was the right time in his life. They were finishing packing when a stern knock on the door assaulted their ear drums. They all froze at the shocking sound of the knock. Mikael hurriedly walked to the door and opened it. A tall blonde Nazi stood menacingly in front of them. He told them it was time for them to take their leave to the ghetto. They began their trip with the other Jewish families.

"Why are they taking all of us to the ghetto?" Kyle inquired.

Mikael did not answer him, he and Helena knew why, but he did not have the heart to tell him. Many of the Germans strolled out onto the streets. They scorned them, calling them horrible names, and throwing eggs at them.

* * *

Up ahead, the line split into two. When they got to the fork, there were people there recording their names, and their luggage was taken. They were being led toward big trucks waiting to take them elsewhere. Mikael could tell that the trucks weren't going in the direction of the ghetto. The other line was, but Mikael could tell that the officers were only picking out certain families or individuals. They were going someplace terrible; he could feel it in his very being.

"Kyle," he said quietly, "What ever happens, don't follow your mother and I."

"But father," Kyle protested. "Enough! Listen to me, you cannot follow us, go onto the trucks," he said seriously.

Kyle timidly nodded his head. His red curly hair tossed about. His green eyes were filled with questions. Mikael just smiled at him like always. He took off his green hunter's hat and placed it on Kyle's head. He winked at him and nodded to Helena. She blew Kyle a kiss in a way only a mother can express. They hugged each other for a long time, and finally they sprinted up to where the trucks were. When they arrived, they blocked the entrance onto the trucks with their bodies. The others gave them questioned looks and stood there like cattle.

"What is the meaning of this?" one of the Nazi officers walked up, his gun cocked and loaded in his hand.

Mikael and Helena said nothing, they just stood there with their arms extended, blocking the path.

"If you don't get on the trucks, we will shoot both of you!"

Again they said nothing. Kyle watched them in horror, "Why won't they do as they say?"

"Very well, I thought Jews were smarter than this, shoot them!"

Both of the officers pulled their triggers. Helena and Mikael fell, and lay there peacefully in the fresh snow.

* * *

**This chapter is mainly explaining Kyle's background and childhood. The other chapters should be longer, and will go more into the main storyline. I will have the next chapter up soon, please put in some reviews for this chapter, thankyou! :D**


	2. Chapter 2- Growing Up

**Alright folks, here is chapter 2, don't worry I will continue this story to its end, for all those awaiting new chapters. It may be a little bit of a wait with school and college applications to do, but I will try my best! Enjoy Chapter 2!**

Kyle just stood there, frozen in place. The others moved on to the trucks. He was in such shock that he couldn't get his body to do anything. He couldn't cry, move his legs, or gaze upon anything else but his parents lying in the snow, turning it scarlet with their blood.

"Come on kid, on the trucks," a Nazi officer barked.

Kyle's legs finally started moving again. As the truck sped off to some unknown location, he watched as the outlines of his parents' bodies disappeared into the bleak background of Berlin.

The ride in the truck was all a blur to Kyle. Before he knew it, the trucks had stopped, and they were staring at a huge cement building. To young Kyle it looked like an ominous monster about to swallow them. They walked past the lobby into the back parts of the building. The officers stopped them in some sort of staff break room.

"You Jews should count yourselves lucky. You will be the kitchen and cleaning staff of this building. This is a shelter/housing unit for our brave soldiers. We will now assign you your jobs. You will start your job in one hour. If you are not doing your job well, you will be sent to a labor camp right away." Announced a Nazi officer. Kyle was still a young boy, but he was twelve years old, so in their eyes, he was old enough to work. He was assigned the "honor" of being the waiter in the mess hall. He would take the soldiers' food orders, and hand these orders written down to the chef. He would then bring the food to them. So Kyle began his early career of being a waiter.

Over the years, Kyle took the abuse from the Nazis. No matter how much they beat him down, he kept his spirit strong in secret. Kyle Broflovski is now eighteen years old. He is now being transferred to a general's house to be part of his "servant" staff. He knew he would be treated more like a slave than a servant being a Jew and all.

Kyle grew into a handsome young man. He still wore his father's hat upon his curly red locks. He had gotten a lot of interesting comments from the Nazis as he grew older. Some talked about how smooth his skin looked, or his hair. Some even said if he was a girl, they'd definitely tap that. He took these as kind comments since they usually cursed him for being a Jew or beat him for no reason. He usually wore a bluish dress shirt with a black tie along with dark green pants and black suspenders. This distinguished him as a working Jew there. They said he would wear the same outfit at the general's house.

Kyle arrived at the general's house a little after one p.m. in the afternoon. He greet him, "You must be Kyle Broflovski. I am General Wagner. The servant quarters are upstairs, and the farthest room to the right."

"Thank you sir, I am glad to be here," Kyle made himself say. His rebellious nature was screeching at him to resist, to break free, but for now he had to do as he was told. He wondered what lay ahead for him here, but he knew sooner or later there had to be a change, someone had to stand up for his people. They needed a hero.

Kyle creeped up the grand stair case to the servant quarters that the general had directed him to. As his foot made contact with the top of the stairs, his body rammed into someone blocking his way.

"Well well well, another Jew rat has infested our lovely house," a boy's voice announced mockingly.

A short plump boy wearing a Nazi uniform stood blocking his path.

"Oh you must be General Wagner's son," Kyle said bowing respectively, forcing a smile on his face.

"Damn right I am, and I will soon be well on my way to becoming a general myself," he announced boastfully. "And by the way, my name is Eric Cartman, remember that name."

"Oh I'll make sure of it." Kyle said with a hint of sarcasm," And my name is Kyle Broflovski.

"I'll be sure to look for that name among the list of dead when the total annihilation of the Jews happens," Cartman said in a creepily cheerful voice.

"Well it was lovely meeting you, but I really need to get to my quarters and get to work for your father."

"Oh by all means Jew, you should count yourself lucky my father is sheltering you here instead of throwing you into those labor death camps," Cartman sinisterly smiled and stepped out of Kyle's way. Kyle eyed him suspiciously as he hurried along to the servant quarters.

_I can't help but feel that out paths will cross again fatefully in the future. _

The door to the servants' quarters was open. A cheerful light shone out into the dark hallway, as if it were welcoming Kyle into its haven.

"Hey look a new guy!" shouted an adolescent voice with a distinct German accent.

Kyle stood frozen in surprise to find two other Jews around his age looking at him with smiles spread across their faces. The one on the left, who had acknowledged him when he walked through the door way, was a distinct German. He had short blonde hair, which looked like he used some sort of hair gel in it, since it was pushed forward and curved up at the front. This gave him a very Nazi kind of look. He had bright, attentive blue eyes, and a strong German accent. The other one on the right was quieter, but he still said hello and smiled. Kyle could tell by the way he talked that he was Polish. He had dark brown hair with sweeping bangs that swept across his forehead. He had bluish green eyes that gave him an eastern European look.

The German one spoke up, "Hi! Sorry if I surprised you there, I didn't know the general was taking in another. My name is Ezekiel Levini. I'm from Berlin, and have been an orphan for as long as I can remember," he stated, although the last part was said quieter than the rest.

After Ezekiel had made his speal, the Pole spoke up, "And my name is Isaiah Saroninski. Don't let Ezekiel scare you, he's just naturally energetic. Unfortunately my family was sent to Auschwitz in Poland. I was brought here to work."

Kyle sympathized with both of them, since both of his parents were dead. He noticed that Ezekiel and Isaiah wore the same kind of outfit he did with the suspenders. They just wore different colored dress shirts. He noticed that he was starting to zone out, "Oh sorry! My name is Kyle Broflovski. It's a pleasure to meet both of you; I am also from Berlin like Ezekiel. I was an only child, and," he paused suddenly having to pull out that painful memory. His green eyes began to gather tears," Both of my parents were short in front of me."

"Oh my God! I am so sorry to hear that," Ezekiel sympathized. Isaiah just nodded his head sullenly in agreement. He did not know what to say.

"Well," Ezekiel suddenly said to break the depressing silence," How about we try to lighten the mood? Did you meet the general's bratty little son, Eric Cartman?"

Kyle thought back to what he had felt when he met Cartman. He decided to keep it a secret until he knew he could trust these two.

"In all honesty, I wish I had never met him," Kyle stated with a smile spread across his face.

**Don't forget to post reviews for this chapter! Thankyou, the reviews are most appreciated! :D**


	3. Chapter 3- You Are Not Alone

Kyle, Ezekiel, and Isaiah's days were filled with cleaning General Wagner's house from the basement to the top floor. To add to their labors, they had to deal with the constant mockery from the general's son, and staff that actually got paid since they weren't Jewish. Kyle, Ezekiel, and Isaiah had just gotten back to their quarters after a hard day's work, and they were treated like slaves.

"AHHH! I've had just about enough of this!" Ezekiel shouted angrily. "Here here," Isaiah added in.

"I know what you mean," Kyle contributed. "I've had that kind of rebellious nature ever since I was born some say." "I want to discuss something very important with you guys, I've been with you long enough that I think I can trust you two."

"Alright," they both said. "What's on your mind?"

"Before I say, make sure that no one is listening in on our conversation."

They sent Isaiah outside of the room to check for interlopers.

"It's all clear, they have all gone to bed."

"Alright, well I was thinking that maybe we could escape from here, and form a sort of resistance front for the Jewish people being preyed upon by the Nazis. We can try to recruit people willing to fight against the Nazis, and we will use our bases as shelters for Jews we rescue from the labor camps. We will be the commanders, and each of us should specialize in some sort of weaponry. So what do you guys think of the idea?"

At first Ezekiel and Isaiah didn't know what to say, but Kyle could see that special glint in their eyes.

"I love it!" Ezekiel shouted with glee. "The problem would be how to start it out, and where our first base would be as well as getting the word out about it."

"Yeah," Isaiah agreed. "If you want me to specialize in a weapon, I am pretty good at archery."

"Oh yeah, and I can shoot twin pistols like a beast," Ezekiel said with enthusiasm.

"Wow I didn't know you guys had skills like that," Kyle said in surprise. "My dad taught me how to throw throwing stars and shuriken, you know ninja weapons."

"That's incredible!" Ezekiel said with glee. "We are the three commanders of our group, but what should we call our little resistance group?"

They were all silent, thinking about a catchy name. Suddenly, Isaiah spoke up, "Well we're Jewish, and we're resisting the Nazi, so why not the Jewish Resistance Front. In other words, the JRF for short."

Both Ezekiel and Kyle stared at Isaiah in marvel of his idea. Isaiah had a slight smile on his face, proud of his idea. Kyle realized that there was more to Isaiah than he originally thought.

"That's Isaiah for you," Ezekiel laughed. "He may seem quiet, but he's a genius on the inside."

"Well then, the JRF it is!" Kyle said happily.

Kyle, Isaiah, and Ezekiel decided to carry out the plans they had made over the weeks they were at the estate. The easy part was getting out of the mansion. General Wagner left at noon and was gone until evening. At two o'clock, Cartman left for military classes, so by then the only people left were the staff. The only hard part of escaping would to not be spotted by the Nazis who constantly traversed the main road that ran around the estate. They decided that they'd just have to take a chance and run while the Nazis weren't looking. They had to blend in, or they'd never escape. It had been decided that before they left, they would pay a visit to the armory and pick up the weapons they specialized in.

Morning came early. The blazing sun peeked its face over the horizon and peered at the ants below. It shone through the window of the servants' quarters, waking the three of them from a deep slumber.

Kyle called their attention, "Now remember, we're going to go through the day normally until the general and his son leave. Then we will pack what we need, head to the armory to get our weapons, and then we will try to get to the woods in the back as quickly as we can without getting spotted by the Nazis on the main road that wraps around the estate."

Ezekiel and Isaiah gave him a nod, they were still drowsy from sleep, but soon they were pumped and ready to escape to start their resistance group. So the day went on normally, them trying their best to avoid the staff beating on them and the rude remarks they made to them. Before they knew it, it was already two o'clock in the afternoon. Cartman left and all that was left was the staff who were busy with their own chores. They didn't have time to worry about where the Jews were every minute. With this opportunity in their sights, they snuck off to their quarters to grab their stuff they packed up. After that short delay, they tiptoed to the armory where the general kept all sorts of weapons from all around the world. Kyle immediately went to the weapons he had from Asia. He grabbed a few throwing stars, along with three decently sized shurikens with flexible wire. Ezekiel found a stunning pair of twin pistols, and he didn't forget to grab a few ammo packs for them. Isaiah found a powerful light metal cross-bow and a supply of arrows for it. With weapons in hand, they snuck outside to the outer edge of the back of the estate. They peered out from the top of the wall and saw that the main road was the only obstacle blocking them from the woods beyond. They watched as a heavy traffic flow of cars, horses, and tanks passed along the road.

"How on earth are we going to get past them, we're so noticeable," Ezekiel whispered.

"Then we need to make some sort of distraction," Kyle whispered back. "Isaiah, why don't you shoot an arrow at one of the cars? That ought to scare them and cause a commotion giving us enough time to quickly sprint across the road to the forest."

"Alright, I'll try," Isaiah said softly aiming his crossbow at a fancy looking automobile driving slowly toward them down the road. Isaiah slowly pulled the trigger on his crossbow. The arrow shot out with rapid speed at the oncoming car. It hit directly in the middle of the windshield, giving the couple in it quite the shock. The woman immediately started screaming at the sight of an arrow sticking right in front of her face. The man slammed on the breaks, making the car jerk and slide a bit in the mud. Many people and soldiers on the road peered over in that general direction. Some started running to see what was wrong. Kyle, Ezekiel, and Isaiah took this opportunity, and ran across the road to the forest. Everyone there was so distracted and distressed at the screaming, they didn't even notice the three Jews who had sneaked across and cunningly escaped.


	4. Chapter 4- Finding Home

**Well here's Chapter 4! :D It's a good thing I have some free time in some of my classes, it helps it pass the time too. Actually some of my class mates were kind of interested in what I was writing about. XD Anyway I had fun writing this, but I can't wait until I get the JRF into full swing with major conflict between the JRF and the Nazis, oh it is going to be good! Anyway, enjoy Chapter 4!**

Chapter 4- Finding Home

The forest welcomed them into its haven. The leaves were just starting to turn colors, since it was just the beginning of October. Even though they had reached their goal, they still ran for their lives. They wanted to put as much distance between them and the Nazis as they could. They paused at a small meadow in the great forest to catch their breath.

"Looks like we escaped successfully," Isaiah observed through gasps of air.

"Yeah, now we just need to find a place to make our base," Ezekiel added, out of breath.

Kyle nodded, still catching his breath from that far sprint they had to do. He finally caught his breath, "If I know this area correctly, I believe there is an abandoned warehouse in this forest not too far from here. We also wouldn't be very far from Berlin, and this forest will help to keep the base hidden until all the leaves fall that is. But we definitely want to make the JRF's presence known if we want to get recruits to further our cause."

"Well what are we waiting for? Show us the way," Ezekiel excitedly replied.

Kyle nodded and started leading them in the direction Berlin was in. They walked in the forest for about half an hour, when they came upon a small clearing. Ezekiel and Isaiah gazed in wonder. Kyle was right; right out in the middle of the clearing was an abandoned warehouse. There was even a flagpole for them to hang the JRF's flag proudly on.

"Wow this is amazing," Isaiah whispered.

"What are you two waiting for," Kyle asked with a smile. "Let's go inside!"

When they walked into the lonely place, they saw many possibilities into making it a resistance group base. In the middle was a hug open space. All of the previous machinery had been removed, giving the building a very open feel. On the sides, were doors leading to different rooms. These rooms included an office, kitchen, sleeping quarters, storage rooms, and other miscellaneous rooms.

"This is perfect for a base, nice find Kyle!" Ezekiel uttered in amazement.

"It's not a base yet," Kyle added. "We need to find a way for the electricity to work, and we need to order supplies."  
"But how are we going to order supplies?" Isaiah inquired. "We are Jews; they'll find us and haul us away to a labor camp."

"Don't worry, I planned for that," Kyle assured. "We will need to order weapons, clothing, shoes: boots preferably, and food. I say we order under General Wagner's name. We can tell who ever is delivering it that we work for him. We can use the large truck parked outside of this warehouse to haul the supplies back here. We'll have them deliver the supplies at the end of the long driveway curving from here to the main road. They won't see the warehouse, so we'll still be safe. I saw some Nazi uniforms left in the main storage room. One of us can disguise ourselves as a Nazi, that way they won't know we're Jewish."

Isaiah found a huge generator that ran on gasoline outside of the warehouse. Thankfully, there was a huge supply of gasoline in a small building a short distance away. He fed the generator its fuel, and it sprang to life with a whir of its internal engine. The lights flickered on in the warehouse along with the heat. Isaiah ran inside, gleaming at his accomplishment. Kyle found a working phone in the main office room. He added a desk to the list of supplies since all of the rooms had been cleared out except the quarters and kitchen. He called SO Supplies. They had everything they needed.

"Yes hello, General Wagner is in need of some supplies for his division. They are starting to run low. We will need one hundred rifles, five hundred ammo packs, five hundred tough boots, food supplies to supply an entire kitchen, five hundred blankets, and finally a nice wood desk. Did you get all of that?"

The person on the other line answered yes and they should get the supplies to them in about a week or so since they will give the general's order priority. Kyle gave them directions to where they were to drop off the supplies.

"Thank you, I await the delivery," Kyle hung up. He chuckled to himself at the thought of the general getting his bill.

The worker wasn't kidding when he said the shipping would be very fast. In about a week, the supplies showed up at the end of the driveway. Isaiah drove one of the monstrous trucks that the warehouse had up to where the supplies were being dropped off.

"Good morning gentlemen," Isaiah announced. He was disguised in a Nazi uniform he had found in the warehouse.

"Will you please sign here sir; I hope General Wagner is pleased with these high quality supplies."

"Oh I'm sure he will be," Isaiah replied. "Thank you very much gentlemen." They loaded the supplies onto the huge truck Isaiah drove out, and then the workers were on their way back. Isaiah drove the truck back to their base, gleaming with how cunning he was. Kyle and Ezekiel welcomed him back, all of them were smiling. Their base was nearly ready. They spent the whole day organizing the supplies. Finally at the end of the day, it was ready. They sat around a table in a new dining hall, drinking the wine they had found in the cellars.

"Well gentlemen, today officially marks the start of the JRF. Tomorrow we'll start recruiting to gain numbers in our ranks. A toast to the JRF," Kyle announced cheerfully.

"Here here," both of them said smiling.

"Oh I almost forgot about our flag," Kyle remembered suddenly. "I found this huge white sheet, what do you guys want to put as our symbol?"

"Hmm well, since we're Jewish, why not put a big ol' star of David on it?" Ezekiel suggested.

"I like the idea. How about we paint it in red like blood?" Isaiah added.

So it was decided. That evening, a red Star of David was painted on the flag, and hung up on the flag pole. It appeared proud and strong, flowing in the wind.

All of them were so excited to finally get their resistance group known to the Nazis. They knew when they would really get well known, their lives would be in danger. But for now, they were on top of the world.

It was inching ever so closer to midnight on the dark clock hanging over the main office. They had made a sleeping quarter room separate for them since they were the commanders, the main leaders/founders of the group.

"Well looks like we'll still be sleeping in the same room, just like old times," Ezekiel observed still brimming with excitement.  
"Well we'd better get to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a huge day for us. Goodnight guys!" Kyle yawned.  
"Goodnight!" the other two said sleepily.  
A full moon shone bright on the new JRF base. Berlin lay near in the distance, unaware of the new group's presence, but not for long.

The sun shone like bright crystals through the windows onto three sleeping heads.  
"Hey wake up! Today is the big day!" Ezekiel rudely pulled off the covers on Kyle and Isaiah revealing two grumpy faces staring back at him.  
"Did you really have to pull the covers off us us?" Isaiah staggered out of bed, still drowsy with sleep.  
"Well he does have a point. We might as well start as early as we can," Kyle muttered as he changed into his dress shirt and suspenders.  
With Ezekiel's encouragement, Kyle and Isaiah hurriedly got dressed. They all went down to the dining hall and had a rather large breakfast. They happened to find some dark colored coats they could use, and some knitted dark hats to cover their hair. They could use these to blend in with the crowds of Berlin. They had no doubt that the general, and possibly his son were searching for them.  
"I sure hope these disguises work. I'm sure there are people looking for us," Kyle reminded them. "Ezekiel, do you have the flyers?"  
"Yes sir!"  
"Alright, then let's go to Berlin!"  
They headed out in a small truck to Berlin. Kyle remembered the city well since he had lived there for most of his young life. It somehow seemed even duller and sadder than it had before he was taken by the Nazis. They parked the truck in an alley so it would stay out of sight from any marauding Nazis.  
"Okay, we're going to post the flyers in places where Nazis won't see them, an alley like this for example. I have a list of addresses of Jews that are still living in the ghetto. Alright, let's go!" announced Kyle.  
Ezekiel and Isaiah nodded. They all split up in different directions. They agreed to meet back at the truck at seven o'clock. Kyle went into as many lonely alley ways as he could find. He also traversed to the apartments in the ghetto where some Jews still lived. He slid the flyers underneath their doors, and left without a trace. Kyle peered at a clock and saw that it was almost seven. He walked hurriedly to the truck to meet up with the others. He saw that Isaiah and Ezekiel were already there.  
"Wow look who's the slow poke today," Ezekiel sneered sarcastically.  
"Always cracking jokes aren't you," Kyle jeered smiling.  
"Actually I was afraid a Nazi would find a flyer and find our base, but that was a great idea to write it in Hebrew," Isaiah beamed.  
"I'd like to see them try to read those flyers!" Ezekiel laughed.  
They drive back to the base, laughing and joking about the Nazis. They arrived back, and were preparing for the end of the day.  
"I hope we get some recruits tomorrow," Isaiah said sleepily.  
"I'm sure we'll get at least one person. The offer is too good to pass up," Kyle yawned.  
"Mmhmm," Ezekiel muttered.  
They immediately fell asleep, awaiting the vents that lay in store for them tomorrow."

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I will be busily writing Chapter 5 as much as I can. Please review this chapter so I can make this story awesome! Thankyou for those of you who have reviewed, I'm glad you like my story! Thankyou very much! :D**


	5. Chapter 5- Haven

**Well here's chapter 5! I'm trying to get the story to progress faster so I can really get the story going. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

Haven

Nazis patrolled the city's streets tirelessly. The city appeared dark and depressing. The lonely alley ways seemed even more dismal and solitary. Two pairs of lonely eyes peered out of an especially isolated alley. The Nazis hadn't found them yet, though they had been on the lookout. They were hungry, even on the brink of starving. A few kind hearted people gave them some nourishment, but it wasn't enough to satisfy their groaning stomachs. Their eyes turned left to right, making sure it was safe to cross the street to their next hiding spot. These two were brother and sister, trying their best to not get captured by a Nazi like their parents had.  
"Come on Elizabeth," Gabriel whispered. "The street is clear, let's cross it while we still can."  
Elizabeth nodded, and they both sprinted quietly across the street to the dark alley. Once they safely arrived, they sat down to catch their breath. They did not have the energy they needed to run distances, so they had to resort to hiding.  
"Look at this sis," Gabriel pointed to white flyer posted to the brick wall of the alley. Elizabeth came closer to it, and she could see it was written in Hebrew.  
"That means someone who is Jewish wrote this," she gasped.  
She continued to read it, "Come to the Jewish Resistance Front (JRF)! You can fight against the Nazis with our recruitment program. It's okay if you don't want to be recruited, you can be sheltered here from the suffering and tyranny. Our base is located at the old warehouse west of Berlin. We look forward to seeing you."  
"I think we should try to find this JRF. We would be able to eat food, and train to fight against the Nazis," Gabriel approved.  
"But how would we get there?" Elizabeth wondered. "We can barely run or walk with how hungry we are!" Tears started welling up in her hazel eyes. A lone tear trickled down her cheek. She was on the verge of losing it.  
"Will we ever escape from this nightmare?" she shuddered as a wicked breeze smacked the two of them. "Our parents are suffering or even dead. This city is dying itself, wasting away with the tyranny Hitler has brought."  
Gabriel embraced her in a hug, trying to comfort her.  
"But there still is hope," he assured her.  
"This JRF is a beacon of hope for us and Germany. The journey there will be hard for us, but once we get there, we'll never regret it." Elizabeth smiled at his bravery.  
"Alright," she replied quietly. "We'll go."

A large truck could be heard quickly approaching in the distance.  
"This is our chance," Gabriel said quickly. "We're going to catch a ride on this truck for as far as we can."  
The truck wasn't going very fast, so grabbing onto it wasn't much of a challenge. They grasped onto the back of the truck without being noticed. Thankfully, the back of the truck was empty. It merely carried extra weapons in the back. Their bodies had grown so weak that they could barely find the strength to hang on. Thankfully the truck was heading west out of Berlin. He sped up as they reached the city limits. The forest grew deeper and darker as Berlin started disappearing in the distance. Up ahead a ways, they spotted a slightly hidden driveway. It appeared as though the driveway hadn't been used in years. They thought that had to be where this JRF's base was.  
"We need to get off now, Elizabeth," Gabriel whispered so the driver wouldn't hear them. She nodded; they both prepared their emaciated bodies for the impact beneath them.

They let go of the truck with a jolt, and their starving bodies rolled violently to the side of the road. The driver kept going as if nothing had transpired. Gabriel helped Elizabeth up, they were both shaken from the fall, but they were okay.

They smiled; they were so close to their haven. Suddenly, they heard a sound they would never want to hear at this moment. Out on the road, another car was heading their way at a moderate pace. Gabriel and Elizabeth tried to hide in the foliage beside the road, but it was too late, they had already been spotted by the officer's keen eyes.  
"Stop the car, stop the car you idiot!" the plump officer screamed.

They froze in place, paralyzed with fear. Elizabeth couldn't even think about crying, she was much too frightened. The frazzled driver stomped on the brakes, stopping the car with a rough bump.  
The officer stepped out of the car, calmly striding towards them. Elizabeth hid behind Gabriel as he came closer to them.  
"If it isn't two Jew rats who don't know their place. Do you think you two can just go waltzing around like uncaged animals? Come with me, I'll take you to where you belong."  
They stood there, they were too afraid to say anything to him. Luckily, the familiar officer's voice rang through the forest to the keen ears of three commanders. The officer was just about to take his small whip and beat the words out of them, when a sudden whirring sound split the silence. A shining throwing star hit his whip, splitting it straight in two. The star fell to the road. Then there was silence at the shock of what had just transpired.  
An arrow from a cross bow suddenly burst out of the foliage, hitting the front left tire of the car.  
"Who dares attack a general?" the officer barked out at the woods. A young man's voice suddenly resounded from the foliage, "Well well well, I never thought we'd see you again, Eric Cartman."  
Cartman appeared surprised as this mystery voice said his name in such a familiar manner.  
"You know me? Show yourselves you cowards!"  
"Very well," the young man's voice said again. "I've seen the wanted posters you've put up. General Wagner must be pretty steamed."  
Three of them stepped out of the forest; each was carrying a different weapon. General Cartman's eyes widened as he peered at the three defiant Jews.  
"You three are the ones causing all this commotion with the flyers written in Hebrew!?" he indignantly shouted.  
"We are," Kyle replied calmly. "Now if you don't mind, we'll be taking these two with us."  
"Don't you fucking dare," Cartman muttered through gritted teeth.  
He tried lunging at them, but Ezekiel raised his twin pistols at him, immediately making him stop in his tracks.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure out paths will cross again very soon," Kyle jeered.  
General Cartman's eyes were full of hate. He was stunned; he didn't know what to say to the rebellious Jews. Kyle smiled slyly," Tell this to your Nazi soldiers, General, the Jewish Resistance Front will take you on any day. We are rising in numbers, and soon we will be known throughout Germany."  
"You can be sure I will, fucking Jew," Cartman found the words he wanted to scream at Kyle. "And know that we will capture you three, the commanders of this little group, and once we capture you, you'll wish you had never been born!" Cartman laughed manically, thinking of the different means of torture he could put them through. He would make sure it would be the most humiliating and painful way possible.  
"Men," he commanded. "We'll be heading back to head quarters on foot." The soldiers nodded, and followed the general silently.  
"Good riddance," Ezekiel spat.  
"I'm sure we'll see him again, man what a fat ass. What are they feeding generals these days?" Isaiah jeered.  
"Don't worry," Kyle chuckled at their comments. "I'm sure we'll see him again many times. These two look starving; let's get them to the base."

The three commanders gave warm smiles to Elizabeth and Gabriel. Kyle carried Elizabeth while Isaiah carried Gabriel. They had passed out because of their hunger as they were carried to their haven.

**I hope you enjoyed it! I'm really starting to care about Elizabeth and Gabriel. Please post reviews, I appreciate the support! :D Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6- The Coming Storm

**Yes I am back! Sorry that took soooo long. I had almost completely forgotten about the story, and I promptly got back to work on it. I hope you enjoy this chapter, things are really starting to heat up, conflicts and what not. Enjoy!**

A faint light shone down on the two slumbering forms through the faint curtains. Elizabeth's eye lids flickered under the harsh light. She sat up slowly; her head still ached from the Nazi run in. The room was dead silent except for the steady breathing of Gabriel, asleep in the bed next to her. The room appeared to be an ordinary bunk room. Many of the beds seemed to have been occupied, but were empty now. Elizabeth silently snuck out of the room, leaving Gabriel to his rest. The sight she saw when she stepped out simply amazed her. She was standing on the uppermost level, gazing down at what used to be a factory floor, turned into an elaborate base. It looked like a small army base with the weapons set up on the main ground floor. Many people, men and women, shuffled about on all three levels. She walked about the third level some, trying to get her bearings in the huge base.  
"Well looks like someone can't wait to join the JRF," spoke a smooth male voice.  
Elizabeth turned around to gaze upon a young man with curly red locks. His soft green eyes looked at her warmly. A smile was spread across his face.  
"I remember you," Elizabeth nearly whispered. "You're one of the men who rescued my brother and me from that horrible General Cartman."  
"Indeed you are right," Kyle said smoothly. "I am Commander Kyle Broflovski. The two other commanders are Commanders Isaiah Saroninski and Ezekiel Levini."  
Elizabeth just stood there, still stunned at their meeting.  
Kyle continued, "Well as you can see, our resistance group has grown quite a bit. Our group is known as the JRF or Jewish Resistance Front. Right now we're preparing to take over our first concentration camp and free our fellow comrades. I welcome you and your brother to join our group; we can train both of you in the ways of battle. So what do you say?"  
Elizabeth regained her cool and replied a tad shyly, "Why of course we will join. I'll do anything to help my family and to help keep the Nazis at bay."  
She blushed a little, for it had been a while since she had spoken to such a handsome young man.  
Kyle gave her a warm smile, "Excellent! I'll have Lieutenant Arina wake your brother up. Lieutenant!"  
A young girl with orangish hair sprinted up to the commander's side.  
"Yes, commander?" she asked obediently.  
"I want you to take Elizabeth here, and also get her brother from the sleeping quarters on this level. Then I want you to take them to the training room on ground level. Train them for this upcoming battle, we need all the soldiers we can get."  
"Very good sir! I'll see to it right away. Come Elizabeth; let's start you and your brother's training!"  
She took Elizabeth by the wrist, and whisked her off in the direction of the quarters.  
"I'm sure they'll be a great part of the group," Kyle thought to himself. He then made his way to the commanders' office to consult with the others on battle strategies.

"How goes it fellow commanders?" Kyle strolled in smiling.

Isaiah and Ezekiel seemed surprised at his sudden appearance, but instantly, their surprise turned into laughing.  
"Well, we're almost finished with the battle plans for the siege of Sachsenhuawan near Berlin," Ezekiel informed him.  
"We have also learned that this camp is not heavily guarded due to the lack of soldiers in Berlin. They're being shipped off to places like Auschwitz," Isaiah added.  
"Very good," Kyle assured, "With this we will be able to launch the assault sooner than I expected."  
"We also received a letter from the Nazis," Isaiah added after a pause.  
Kyle was stunned for a second, and finally regained some words, "What does it say?"  
"Oddly enough," Ezekiel explained, "It's inviting only one of us to a grand dinner at a fancy hall in Berlin. I think you should be the one to go, Kyle, you represent the group well."  
"No no, one of you should go, you've been hiding in the shadows. I've represented the JRF much too much." Kyle stated.  
"Isaiah and I still need to work on these battle plans so we can start as soon as possible," Ezekiel reassured. "Go and represent us."  
Ezekiel gave him a reassuring smile, along with Isaiah.  
Kyle gave a long sigh, "Alright, I'll do it." "But I'm packing my hand gun with me in case those Nazis try anything funny!"  
They all laughed and wished Kyle good luck with the Nazis. Kyle left his comrades' company reluctantly. He changed into his best suit. He decided to go without his green hat on out of respect, even though he had not an ounce of respect for the Nazis. He slipped the invitation into his breast pocket carefully and made his way to the vehicles outside of the base. Many of the group members around the base saluted him as he walked by, knowing he may be walking into a Nazi trap. Kyle never wavered; he simply gave them nods of approval, his soft green eyes gazing ahead to the doors leading to the outside world. Two guards opened the doors for him. He gave them a polite thank you, and they respectfully saluted him. One of his officers awaited him in a moderately fancy car. As soon as Kyle got in, the car sped away to Berlin.

The hall he had been invited to shone brightly in the downtown area. Winter was already in full swing. Snow was blowing hard along the icy streets. The car pulled near to the ice covered curb.  
"I wish you luck sir, may you come back in one piece," the driver gave a Kyle a firm hand shake.  
Kyle almost laughed, "Don't worry about me, I'm sure being Jewish, they won't even want to touch me."  
The driver nodded still with a grave look on his face. Kyle nodded to him and calmly stepped out of the car. Passersby on the sidewalk immediately noticed him with his curly red hair. At this, he promptly made his way to the cheerful looking hall. As soon as he had stepped inside, the talking amongst the other guests ceased. All eyes went toward Kyle. He paused for a moment, and then he calmly strolled over to the table mentioned in the invitation. Some conversations started again, but most of the guests remained quiet, whispering amongst each other about what a Jew was doing at a Nazi banquet.

The silence went on until the host of the dinner, an esteemed Admiral, stepped out onto the main floor.  
"Ladies and gentlemen," he announced. "Will you please take your seats? Dinner is about to be served." He gave a respectful bow and took his seat with a group of generals, one of those generals being none other than General Cartman. Kyle was getting a nice, cold glare from him across the room. _Looks like this event will be far more interesting than I originally thought. _

The food was brought out quickly, though the tension about the hall was not appeased by this. He could tell they were sitting there judging him and every move he made. Suddenly, Kyle felt a harsh grasp upon his shoulder. He immediately stopped enjoying the mashed potatoes and gazed upon the owner of the cold grasp. It was none other than General Cartman. Kyle was surprised at first, but immediately regained his debonair self.  
"Why hello General Cartman! You haven't aged a day since out last run in. How long has it been, six months or so?"  
Cartman's harsh brown eyes never wavered from Kyle. "Well I would thank you, but of course Jews, especially you, don't deserve that luxury. So we don't disturb the esteemed guests here, would you mind stepping into the hallway over there to the right with me?"  
"Certainly," Kyle remarked. He reluctantly followed Cartman to the hallway. They walked a little ways into it when Cartman totally changed from polite, to savage Nazi. He promptly slammed Kyle against the wall, pinning him on the shoulders with his hands.  
"You'd better listen Jew rat, and listen well. When this little dinner deal is over, you're going to waltz over to that miniscule base of yours, and you'll tell your little friends that if they try to fucking lay siege on Sachsenhuawan, they'll find their asses in a world of pain, especially you," he spat the last part right up in Kyle's face.  
He didn't even give Kyle time to replay, "And you better hope you never fall into my hands. For if you do," he smiled menacingly, his left hand moved from Kyle's shoulder to the soft skin of his neck. The other hand moved to his chest. He caressed these areas with his hands in an almost loving way. "If you ever fall into my hands, I'll put you through the worse torture imaginable until you moan for the release of death," at this he pushed Kyle away, and stalked off to his table. Kyle just stood there breathless. He was shocked; he never knew that side of the general. He knew he was cruel, but not downright malicious. _It doesn't matter, no matter what we are going through without battle plans. The JRF will be known to the world! _  
Kyle's defiance returned, and he strut out proudly with his head held high, back to his lonely table.

The rest of the evening went by without much action. Of course Nazis continued to stare and gossip about him. The occasional girl would walk by and wink at him. The event was coming to a close. He left in silence; he had nothing to say to the guests there, he already knew his presence was not wanted. He felt anxiety to get back to the base as soon as possible. He needed to inform Ezekiel and Isaiah on the general's threats.

When he arrived, he promptly made his way to the office to find the other two commanders still busily at work on plans.  
"So you've returned in one piece, I guess the Nazi dogs weren't in the mood for a Jew hunt," Ezekiel joked.  
"Ha ha, always with the jokes Ezekiel, however, there is information I have acquired that concerns the siege," Kyle said in a serious voice. "General Cartman means to do serious bodily harm to jus, and I mean the worst torture imaginable. He also knows that we plan to take over the Sachsenhuawan concentration camp. We need to warn the troops going on the siege to stay clear of Cartman."  
"I see," replied Isaiah. "But if the situation calls for it, I will sacrifice myself for the benefit of the group."  
"So will I," announced Ezekiel.  
"You can count me in, but you know only one of us can. The group still needs at least one or two commanders," Kyle reminded them. "It will have to be done depending on the circumstances of the situation. Anyway, how are the plans coming?"  
Isaiah and Ezekiel both wore obvious smiles on their faces.  
"They're finished."

**I hope you liked it. What a way to end a chapter! Pretty please post some reviews for this chapter, I really want to make this story great, so please please please post reviews! Thank you! :D**


	7. Chapter 7-Loss

**Yes I am back! I've taken quite a break from this story, but I'm getting right back on it. Be prepared for some violence in this chapter. It is a battle scene chapter. :) Enjoy!**

The morning dawned thick and crimson like blood. Kyle stood on the highest balcony overlooking the massive forest which surrounded the base. Warm breezes wafted the air around him. It was the middle of spring. The days were becoming longer and milder. A brisk, cool breeze still haunted the air as if other worldly spirits drifted through the air he breathed. Kyle was taken aback by a sudden chill. He could feel foreboding omens as tangible as the very building he stood upon.

_No, we must move forward. All of them have worked too long and too hard to delay the attack. _

At this, he strode back into the base, glancing back only once at the blood hued sun rise. Immediately, his fellow commanders Isaiah and Ezekiel met him outside of their office.

"The troops are ready to move out," informed Ezekiel.

"Wow, already?" Kyle remarked. "I never knew they were so fast."

"Just let me get my sword and throwing stars. I will head down and get them ready to head out. How about you two go down there and help prepare them for the pep talk?"

Isaiah and Ezekiel both nodded in agreement.

As they headed down, Kyle strolled to his quarters. He gingerly grasped his sword in its hilt. He inched it down some to gaze upon the blade.

_I hope you're ready for this. _

Strapping the sword securely in his belt and securing the box of throwing stars, he then headed down to meet with the two other commanders. The refugees who volunteered to participate in the first concentration camp to be taken were quickly getting gear and weapons ready. Men and women with the proper training were participating since they needed all the soldiers they could e

"Attention ladies and gentlemen!" Kyle announced. "Would you please organize yourselves into orderly lines?"

Immediately, lines formed and all was silent in the base. Ezekiel and Isaiah stood beside Kyle, fully stocked with their weapons. Kyle stood out in front, his hands laced orderly behind his back.

"Today marks a great triumph for the JRF," he announced proudly. "This is the day when the Nazis will finally notice us as a force to be reckoned with. Today we will take down one of their concentration camps. These camps hold our families captive and tortured. They use gas and guns to slaughter them and pain to keep them in their place. Today will be the day we start a temporary revolution until the Allied forces can come in to aide us. But for now, we have to defend ourselves. All I ask of you today is to fight bravely and kill if necessary. We must show them that we are the better men and women here. Good luck to all of us!"

At that, Kyle saluted they promptly saluted back. At that remark, they headed out, following their three commanders.

They had decided going through the forest was the stealthiest way. It was best to not bring any vehicles in order to keep the element of surprise with them. It wasn't long until Sachsenhuawan came into view. Its harsh metal barbed fence was the first to be seen. The prisoners within plodded along miserably. The ground inside was nothing but pure mud to trod across.

Isaiah inched up toward Kyle, "We were lucky to not get sent to one of these camps. If that had transpired, we might have never gotten the chance to form this group and most of the people here would most likely be dead."

Kyle nodded in agreement silently. He always praised Isaiah for his wisdom. Hopefully that wisdom would aide them in this first battle. He said a quick prayer. Meanwhile, Ezekiel scouted out the camp area with strong binoculars.

"Shit," Kyle heard him say under his breath.

"What is it," he inquired.

Ezekiel gave him a worried look, "It's General Cartman. He's at the camp."

Kyle's eyes scanned the outlying prison camp, and sure enough, the stout figure of the notorious general came into view at the outer fence.

"No matter," whispered the red head. "The siege will go on as planned."

He stood up surveying the area ahead. The peaceful silence around them was nearly tangible.

_The calm before the storm. _

"Everyone gather round," Kyle ordered. Isaiah and Ezekiel stood beside him, ready for orders.

"We will start the attack once darkness falls. We'll have more of a chance at ambush when we have the cover of darkness. I'll have the four snipers go up into the bordering trees. The rest of us will head toward the camp's outer fence. Our goal will be to take over all towers on the fence and seize the camp. Any questions?"

Everyone silently nodded in approval. Kyle could tell they were shaken and frightened.

"Don't be afraid," Kyle comforted them. "If you do die, you die in honor and glory. You die fighting for what is right. Until dusk, prepare yourselves, eat plenty of food, and drink plenty of water. Until then, keep your wits about you."

The group scattered. Kyle, Isaiah, and Ezekiel made their way to a huge oak tree.

"That was a wonderful speech, Kyle," Isaiah assured.

"Yeah, you even got me pumped," Ezekiel added. "And I'm guessing you want me on the front lines with you two right, not a sniper?"

Kyle replied, "Your sniping skills are surpassed by none, but we need all the support we can get on the front lines."

"Right," Ezekiel answered. "Besides, I wouldn't want to leave Isaiah all on his lonesome."

Isaiah scoffed, "Please, you would be the one needing my help!"

He grabbed the collar of Ezekiel's shirt jokingly.

Kyle laughed, prying them apart, "Alright, alright. I see you two just can't keep your hands off each other. I'll have to keep a stern eye on the two of you!"

They all laughed together.

"It's nice to be laughing before this important battle. It'll calm our nerves," remarked Isaiah.

"Yeah, but still, anything could go wrong. You never know what those Nazis could be planning," commented Ezekiel.

"You're certainly right, Ezekiel, but we must be ready for anything. Now we wait until night fall," Kyle said.

The JRF troops and their commanders waited as the sun made its journey across the blue sky. Dusk finally fell upon them. The sky darkened to a purplish hue. Already, spotlights on the fence border were turned on, ready for intruders or escapees. Kyle observed that they could be easily hidden by the darkness of the field surrounding the camp.

"Snipers, take your positions in the trees. The rest of you follow our lead, and remember, be silent," Kyle ordered.

The snipers clambered up into the trees. Once on the top, they had a perfect view of the whole camp. The rest of the troops followed the three commanders as they silently made their way across the still field to the camp. As they neared it, Kyle ordered the left side of the group to branch off to the left side of the fence border, while the right took the right side. They were able to dodge the spotlights' blinding gaze. They reached the gate of the border. Kyle checked in with the left and right sides. They had made it as well. Kyle drew his sword from its sheath. It glimmered with a sinister light. At this, Isaiah drew out his crossbow, loading it with one deadly arrow. Ezekiel held his twin pistols in his hands, loaded and ready to go. After the three commanders, the rest of the troops drew out their guns and loaded them. Once all the groups were ready, the battle began.

Ezekiel aimed his pistols at the guard above them. The guard peered out into the darkness. He could've sworn he heard the faint sound of a possible intruder. Just as he was about to look over the ledge, one shot rang out. The bullet went right through his neck, hitting the thick artery, a perfect shot. Crimson blood immediately spurted out, spilling all over the floor of the balcony. It dripped down onto the JRF troops below.

"Great shot, Ezekiel! Now, let's break through this door," Kyle ordered. At that, Isaiah and Ezekiel easily broke down the door. The other sides followed their lead. Alarms were blaring at the first kill. Nazis charged right at them as they charged in. Right as Kyle ran out in front, an officer lunged at him. He swung his sword with precision, decapitating the officer. Isaiah bashed them over their heads with his cross bow. A few others tasted his arrows. Ezekiel wasted no time in cutting them down with his pistols. Even though they were outnumbered, the JRF troops were cutting down the Nazis at a steady rate. Already they had half of the camp secured.

Suddenly, as Kyle was freeing prisoners from their cabins on the side they took over, a single shot ran out. He could physically hear the bullet shoot right past his ear. He calmly raised his sword and turned around slowly. The one person he wished wouldn't be there was standing behind him. A sly smile was spread across his face. His pistol was pointed right at Kyle.

"General Cartman," Kyle nearly whispered.

His smile went directly from a smile to a hideous frown, "You Jews just don't know when to give up, do you?"

Kyle was still shaken from the close call with the bullet. He was just about to speak when the general interrupted him. "Did you enjoy that little warning shot I gave you? Well don't fret, this time I won't miss."

Before Kyle could respond, Cartman changed the pistol's aim to a young girl whom he had freed with the other prisoners. Without hesitation, he pulled the trigger. To Kyle, everything was happening in slow motion. His eyes moved from the gun to the girl. Then, with lightning speed, he sprinted to the bullet's path. He could feel the sting of the bullet as it pierced its way through his right shoulder. Kyle fell to his knees. Blood immediately started dripping from his new wound. It felt as if thousands of daggers were being stabbed into his shoulder. He let out moans of pain. Tears filled his green eyes as he stared up at the general, who was now right in front of him. He tried stabbing Cartman with his sword. But his lunge was pitiful. Cartman merely stood out of its path. His hand grabbed Kyle's chin, forcing him to look into his face.

He whispered to him softly, "I finally have you in my grasp."

He let go of Kyle's chin. He had lost all strength in his legs. He tried getting up; instead, he flopped onto the muddy, blood filled ground. His sword was out of his reach. Two officers showed up, injured and bleeding but alright.

"Officers, what perfect timing," Cartman announced. "Take that red headed Jew lying on the ground over there and follow me."

"Yes sir," the officer on the left answered.

"However, I must tell you that the Jews are defeating us. The camp is about to be overrun."

"That's alright. We have plenty of other prison camps. As long as we can get away with this Jew, that's enough for me," Cartman smiled at Kyle menacingly.

The two officers picked him up by his shoulders. Kyle nearly screamed when one of them tried picking him up by his right shoulder.

"He's making quite a deal of noise. General, he's injured on this shoulder. How should we pick him up?"

"Just sling him over your shoulder. You're strong enough to do that aren't you?" Cartman ordered.

"Yes sir!"

Kyle could feel the stronger officer pick him up by his torso and sling him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. His vision was beginning to blur. All he could make out around him were bright fires. The rest looked like mud splattered on canvas. He could make out the distinct voices of Ezekiel and Isaiah approaching.

"Stop right there!" Ezekiel shouted.

The General, his two officers, and a few Nazis that were left joined them. The troops of the JRF along with two commanders surrounded them.

"Let Kyle go," ordered Isaiah, his crossbow loaded.

"Now now JRF," Cartman said calmly. "It seems we're at what one would call a cross roads. There are two things you want here, but I'm afraid you can only have one. We can return your leader to you, but you'd have to leave this camp in our control. Or, you can have this camp in our control. Or, you can have this camp, but I get to walk away with your dear Kyle here."

He playfully prodded Kyle's injured shoulder, causing a moan of pain.

"What'll it be?"

Isaiah and Ezekiel huddled up with the remaining troops.

"I know this sounds weird, but we've worked so hard to seize the camp. We can rescue Kyle later, just you and me Ezekiel. Right now, this camp is our first priority. I think Kyle would say the same," Isaiah stated.

Ezekiel's eyes were filled with tears, but he finally answered, "It pains me to say this, but you're right. We can rescue Kyle later." He had nothing else to say.

Isaiah turned around to face Cartman, "Alright, you can have Kyle for now. But this camp is ours."

Cartman nodded. "You have made the right decision sirs. I wish you luck with this camp."

The JRF troops allowed the General and his officers to pass through the front gate of the camp pointing toward Berlin.

Kyle strained his neck to look up at his troops and fellow commanders. He smiled at them weakly, watching the tears in their eyes. Then everything went black. Isaiah and Ezekiel watched as their fearless leader disappeared into the mists of the rain.

**Thanks for reading! Again, keep the reviews coming! Thank you everyone! :D**


	8. Chapter 8-Capture

**Hello again! I'm back with Chapter 8! Warning: There is some violence in this chapter (torture). **

**Enjoy! **

Kyle felt himself steadily approaching reality. His eyes slowly opened, bringing blurred objects into view. He could still feel a dull ache in his left shoulder, but not the stinging pain that had lasted through the night. Once his senses began operating again, he found he was lying on his stomach. His wrists were tied together with rough rope connected to a chain on the wall. His eyes finally adjusted, and his vision cleared. He found he was in some sort of room. There was even a bed in it. The walls were painted a cream color. It appeared to be a simple bedroom. The bed must not be for him. The rope and chain around his wrists were tight, not allowing movement. He looked at his injured shoulder and found it properly bandaged and cleaned.

_I must be at some base or headquarters in Berlin where General Cartman lives. _

All of a sudden, his stomach gave a loud grumble. Then the hunger pains hit his torso.

_Crap, I need something to eat. _

He peered around the quiet room, but he could see no sign of anything to eat. He thought of all the terrible torture Cartman could inflict on him in this position.

_No, don't think about that now. I must still have hope and dignity. _

He heard the sound of footsteps outside the door and male voices. He couldn't make out any words. The voices were too muffled behind the heavy door. He could hear Cartman's distinct voice becoming loud as he walked closer. The door burst open as it was pushed by none other than Cartman himself.

He gave Kyle a smile, "Well well well, looks like our honored guest is finally awake. Didn't I tell you boys? I did capture the leader of the JRF. He has done many actions to mock us, especially me. But now he is going to regret ever doing anything."

He squatted next to Kyle. Forcibly grabbing his chin, he forced Kyle to look upwards at his menacing figure.

"I'm sure you boys would love to 'play' with him, especially with this soft, handsome face of his."

He traced the outline of Kyle's jaw line with his hand gingerly. With the other hand, he gently laced his fingers within his red locks.

"And you will tell us where your little JRF base is, or the 'fun' will never end," Cartman whispered into his ear.

A change came over his face. The hand that was laced in his hair violently grabbed the area of curly hair. Kyle gave a surprised yelp. The other hand outlining his jaw line grabbed his jaw with a vice grip, simultaneously slamming Kyle's head onto the hard floor below.

"But I can't promise I'll play nicely," Cartman chuckled menacingly.

The other young Nazis around him laughed, "What a nice little Jew you have, General. He even makes cute little noises for you!"

Cartman looked satisfied. He loosened the chain connected to the wall, allowing Kyle to lie down and sit up comfortably. His wrists were still tied tightly together. His green eyes peered up at Cartman, still full of his rebellious spirit. Cartman merely gave him a smirk. He ordered the young Nazis away with him and closed the door. Kyle sat up against the wall, breathing a sigh of relief.

_At least I'll be able to sleep tonight. Then again, Cartman probably wants me to have all the energy I can for tomorrow…_

Exhaustion hit Kyle. Before he knew it, he lay, wrists bound, on the floor sound asleep.

* * *

The rain had finally ceased. It allowed most of the blood to be cleaned up. Now that the JRF had lay siege to Sachsenhuawan, they were cleaning it from the earlier battle. However, many tears fell from their eyes at the loss of their leader, Kyle Broflovski.

"I know your hearts are heavy. But rest assured, Ezekiel and I won't give up until we bring Kyle back here ourselves," announced Isaiah, still hopeful.

He and Ezekiel had been trying all night to keep their spirits up. The freed prisoners of the camp looked no more spirited than them. Isaiah and Ezekiel agreed to leave some of the higher skilled JRF officers with them to train them to protect the new base. Ezekiel would stay with them to be the guiding commanding officer. The troops had set up elaborate mine fields around the camp, preparing for any Nazi surprises. The work preparing the camp as a new base seemed to lift their spirits bit by bit. They saw more smiles as the troops conversed with the newly freed prisoners.

"Sirs," Isaiah and Ezekiel heard nearby. It was Lana, a new recruit in the JRF. "We have found a Kolibri helicopter held in storage."

The commanders stared in amazement, "Could you show us?"

She nodded, "Follow me."

Sure enough, a helicopter was pulled out of the decent sized storage area. It was a medium sized helicopter in excellent condition.

"This is great!" Ezekiel shouted with glee. "Now we can fly back to our main base!"

"And I know how to fly it," Isaiah mentioned. "My parents taught me in Poland before all this madness happened."

Ezekiel hugged him. "This will end. This madness cannot last forever. We must have hope," he whispered into his ear, sobbing slightly.

Isaiah gave him a warm smile, "Let's get this monstrosity off the ground, shall we?"

Isaiah easily got the helicopter started and ready. He would have to take a few trips to and from the main base to get all the troops returning there safely.

"Ezekiel, you're staying here, right?"

"Yeah I am. They need some sort of commander here. I can help them with training and taking over more prison camps around the area."

Isaiah had tears in his eyes, "Well this is good bye for now then. You take care of all of them."

Ezekiel smiled, "You know I will. Goodbye."

With that, Isaiah took off with a few troops. He would have to return back a few times to get all of the returning troops. He knew Ezekiel would be too busy to talk, so he said his goodbye. The stars in the night sky seemed to glimmer with new hope for them.

_Tomorrow will be a brand new day of opportunity…..and planning Kyle's rescue as soon as possible._

* * *

Kyle's green eyes opened to a sunlit room. He found himself on the bed this time. His wrists were still bound, and the chain was connected with another holder in the wall by the head board.

_I guess they're trying to make me feel comfortable before they torture me. _

While lying there, he observed the room around him and found a young girl was sitting at the side of the bed. She was tending to his injured shoulder.

"The wound has healed up nicely," she smiled warmly at Kyle.

He could feel himself blushing, "Who are you?"

"My name is Emily. I will be taking care of you to make sure you don't die on us. Don't get too comfortable. General Cartman and a few other Nazis will begin your interrogation a little later, so prepare yourself. I will tend to your injuries afterwards." At this, her smile disappeared.

Kyle stared at her for a moment, "You know, I'm not going to answer any of their questions. I'm too strong willed to do that. They can torture me all they want, but my troops come first."

"Fine," Emily replied. "I will take care of you afterwards. Goodbye."

She left the room in silence, leaving Kyle lying on the bed alone.

_Well at least I'll have a post torture nurse. _

The door slammed open with a harsh whack. Cartman stepped in, his head held high, the usual smile on his face.

"Today is the day the fun begins my sweet little Jew," he said slyly.

Another Nazi entered the room with an array of different tools. Kyle gulped at the sight of them, and the thought of how Cartman would use them. He spotted a few dildos and turned almost completely white.

"I'm sure after a few rounds with my 'toys' here, you'll tell me what I need to know. After that, I'll show you to Fuhrer Hitler and get a handsome reward and maybe even a promotion."

"I'm sure," Kyle said through gritted teeth.

The chain connected to his bound wrists was tightened, putting him helplessly on his stomach. Bonds were tied from his ankles to the bed, keeping his legs in place so they wouldn't thrash around.

"Now, why don't we get started?"

He grabbed a glinting knife, holding it over orange glowing coals. It glowed like hellfire in his hand. He rolled up Kyle's dress shirt over his head to his bound wrists, exposing his whole torso.

"Now," he began, "You're going to tell me where your main base is, or this isn't going to be very fun for you."  
Kyle let nothing slip out of his mouth. He only stared up at Cartman with bright eyes. At this, Cartman ran the knife agonizingly slow along his right side. Kyle stifled a yell as he felt its burning embrace on him. His arms began tugging at their bonds. His hips buckled, and his back arched with the singing pain. A single tear ran down the fair skin of his face. He glanced at Cartman with resentful eyes, still trying to keep hate out of his heart. Cartman stood back to admire his handiwork. He observed Kyle as an artist observes an art piece.

"I was a little sloppy on that one, but it'll do," he said contently.

Kyle whispered through gritted teeth, "It'll take more than that to make me talk."

Cartman's smile never ceased, "Oh I'm sure," he purred. "You are a rather iron willed Jew. Don't you worry; I have many other toys to slowly break you."

Kyle could feel tiny beads of sweat forming on his temples. The gash's burning sting had been reduced to a dull burn. Even so, he managed a slight smile at Cartman, "Bring it on."

"With pleasure," Cartman smiled back.

* * *

Violent wind currents wafted the sky over the JRF main base. Isaiah was trying to find a hidden spot to land the Kolibri. He didn't want the appearance of a new combat helicopter to give away the base's location. The abandoned appearance gave it perfect camouflage. His blue green eyes spotted an old courtyard large enough to fit the helicopter.

_Excellent! _

Gingerly, he shifted the Kolibri down into the courtyard. It was a windless day, making the landing quite simple. He remembered the times in Poland when snow pelted the helicopter like it was a toy. He somehow managed to operate the helicopters in those conditions.

_Quite simple indeed. _

Many of the JRF in the base awaited his arrival, and the news of the news of the siege. Their three lieutenants also waited anxiously. They had a feeling in the pits of their stomachs that something horrible had transpired.

The Kolibri landed safely in the courtyard. Its engine slowing as the blades began to produce not so fierce currents. Isaiah stepped out cautiously. His dark brown hair tossed about by the turbulent wind currents. He tried so hard to keep a poker face, but his sullen look gave it all away.

"What has happened, Commander?" questioned Lieutenant Stan, his eyes ablaze.

Isaiah breathed in a long, exhausted breath. "Everyone meet me in the main hall. I have triumphant and grave news for all of you." He stalked off to the commanders' office like a decaying zombie. Every step felt like a block of lead.

_Please be okay, Kyle._

* * *

A young man's shrieks resounded throughout the Nazi base in Berlin. Emily could hear them all too easily. She winced at every single one. She didn't even want to go in there to see what the general had done and was doing to that poor boy.

_He's just young man. He shouldn't have to suffer like this. _

Cartman had done nearly everything to inflame the initial gash in Kyle's side even further. Hydrogen peroxide was poured into it, creating a searing pain. Kyle had tried his best to keep his screams down, but the overwhelming pain caused them to escape. He closed his eye lids so forcefully that hot tears streamed down his face. He managed to glace at Cartman who had stopped suddenly. Kyle mearlily peered at him through hot tears. Through the tears, Cartman appeared to be a brown like blob. The colors all swirled together like an abstract painting.

Cartman gave him a longing look, "You know, I'm actually starting to like you, Kahl. Your all tied up and helpless, all your clothes almost off, undignified. It almost turns me on. Almost." He stood over the commander, close now.

"Now it's time for some unorthodox torture. Who knows, you might actually enjoy it, my little pet."

Cartman calmly strolled over to a tray of "devices." Kyle's eyes tried to follow him as best they could. Cartman slipped out of his range of vision. He appeared again to Kyle's left side. In his hands, he held a somewhat large rubbery object. Kyle's eyes widened in fear. He now realized how stiff his arms were, and how exhausted his body really was.

Cartman gazed down at him darkly, "I see you recognize this dildo I have. I told you you're going to enjoy this."

He chuckled slyly advancing behind Kyle. He felt Cartman's warm hands. His fingers crept in through his pants and underwear, slowly, so very slowly pulling them down. They were pulled down to the restraints tightened around his ankles. Now he was completely naked and defenseless. He felt exposed just waiting for what Cartman would inflict on him. He gleamed at Kyle's exposed body. His hands firmly grasped Kyle's ass, causing a jolt of surprise. He felt Cartman's groping hands caress him, feeling violated. The rubber dildo toyed at his entrance. Kyle emitted a slight whimper at the sensation. Before proceeding, Cartman moved his left hand up Kyle's long body. It stopped abruptly on top of his curly red locks, and grasped his hair with ferocity. Kyle yelped a little. He was breathing hard, his rib cage heaving, preparing for the worst. The dildo was violently thrust into him. At this first thrust, Kyle only grunted slightly, too shocked at first to make a sound. Cartman continued to thrust it in and out of him. Kyle could feel it tearing into him, cutting away at the tender spots inside. His hands became vice grips on the bed's head board. No longer could he simply grit his teeth to bear with the pain. He let out shrieks at each thrust. Cartman's left hand held Kyle's head in place to keep him from thrashing about. He had no idea if this raping torture was ever going to end. His face was a mess of flushed cheeks, snot, and hot tears. The strokes came relentlessly, seeming to last for eternity.

_This must be what Hell feels like. But I must stay strong for the JRF._

* * *

The troops filed quickly into the main hall. On the podium stood Isaiah looking forlorn without other two by his side. The lieutenants stood in front of the crowd awaiting Isaiah's news. The hall became silent. The suspense hanging in the air was almost tangible enough to touch.

Isaiah nervously took the podium, "Attention, everyone," he continued. "I will start with the grave news." He paused for a moment. "I am sorry to say that Kyle Broflovski was captured in battle."  
At this, many gasps were heard among the JRF. Many whispering could be heard, even tears themselves.

Isaiah took a deep breath, "I know it's shocking, but bear with us. Ezekiel and I are working on a plan to rescue Kyle. We already know he's somewhere in Berlin. I will make sure that we are successful." He paused again, letting all of them take in the news. "Now for the better news. We have successfully taken Sachsenhuawan. Commander Levini is heading the transformation of that camp into a new base. This base will always be the main one. As we capture more camps, they will become our branch bases."  
The whole JRF cheered enthusiastically at this news. It spread a smile across Isaiah's face.

_At least one miracle came out of this._

* * *

Cartman at last started easing up on the heavy thrusts coming dangerously close to his prostrate. Kyle breathed heavily, trying not to whimper because of the agony. At last, the dildo was pulled out of him, causing Kyle's body to finally relax.

Cartman sighed, "Well that was entertaining. I hope you enjoyed that filthy Jew."

He stared at Kyle with longing eyes for a minute. "Prepare yourself for more fun tomorrow." At his he left the room without another word. A sigh of relief escaped from Kyle's mouth. He couldn't move a single muscle. His body was so exhausted from the rape. His bonds still held him tightly to the bed. Just as he was about to close his eyes, he heard silent footsteps. It was Emily. She wheeled in a medical cart with her. As soon as she saw Kyle naked and tied across the bed, her face turned nearly white.

"You poor thing," she whispered.

She hurried over to Kyle as quick as she could. Carefully, she untied the bonds around his wrists and ankles. With help from Emily, he managed to slip his underwear back on, wincing at a sharp pain from his sore rear.

"You'd better keep your clothes off for now," she ordered. "That way, I can dress the wounds around your body."

She neatly folded Kyle's pants, tie, dress shirt, and suspenders. She set his boots next to the folded clothes. Emily proceeded to care for Kyle's lacerations. As gently as she could, she wiped the burning gash along his slender side with a warm cloth. She then proceeded to wrap the singed skin in gauze to prevent infection.

"I'm sure you'd like to take a shower," she said. "We can head to my quarters to do that. I have my own shower there."

Kyle smiled, "I'd be very grateful."  
Emily gave him a hand to help him up. His legs pushed him up, but the sharp pain in his rear from the torture made him yelp in pain. He almost fell back onto the bed, but Emily managed to grip the small of his back with one hand, and the other went around to his left shoulder.

"It's okay, I'll help you," she assured.

"Thanks," Kyle whispered blushing.

With Emily's help, Kyle managed to limp to the shower in her room. The warm water running through his red hair felt like heaven. He peered down at his rear. Only the skin around the entrance was flushed red. The sharp pain had gone down in sharpness, but he could still barely walk.

_He really did a number on me. _

After the shower, he felt refreshed and exhausted. Emily once again helped him as he limped back to the bed. She assisted him with putting his clothes back on. He finally plopped his head down by his side. She touched his hands in assurance, "I'll stay by your side until you fall asleep."

Kyle only nodded, sleep started to overtake him. Emily's comforting presence was the last thing he felt before the possession of sleep overtook him.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for the reviews! :D Working on Chapter 9 right now! **


	9. Chapter 9- Tensions

**I'm back with Chapter 9! I am also about half way through writing chapter 10. So that's should be coming soon as well. Things are getting serious in the story now! Enjoy! :)**

"What do you mean he's busy?!"

Heavy German accented shouts of rage resounded throughout the main office of the new Berlin Branch JRF base. Ezekiel had successfully reached the Nazi headquarters of Berlin by phone. Unfortunately, the clerk kept telling him General Cartman was busy, and if he wanted to speak with him, he'd have to make an appointment.

Ezekiel's face was red all over, "I don't care! I know the General is there, so get him on the phone right now! I am Commander Ezekiel Levini of the JRF. I'm wanted by you Nazis!"

There was a brief pause by the clerk. Then her calm voice came back.

"Okay, okay. I'll try to get General Cartman on the phone, just please calm down."

Ezekiel relaxed, relieved he'd finally get to talk to Cartman. The phone kept quiet for a few moments. It didn't take long for Cartman's familiar voice to be heard.

"This better be good," Cartman grumbled in frustration. "I was right in the middle of preparing for Broflovski's second wave of torture."

Ezekiel had to grit his teeth to keep from uttering anything. Rage began to build up inside of him again.

Cartman's voice resounded over the phone, "Hello Commander Levini, beautiful day isn't it?"

Ezekiel didn't know what to say at first. He was only thinking of poor Kyle being tortured by that monster.

"Hello? I don't have all day you know."

Ezekiel finally answered, "Yes, I believe you know who I am."

"I do," Cartman answered back. "You're one of the other Jew commanders. You know your resistance group really is a joke. Once the Nazis find your main base, all you little fuckers are done for."

Ezekiel could hear the venom in his voice as he finished the last hateful sentence.

"We're stronger than we appear. But back on the matter at hand, you have Commander Broflovski, and we would very much like him returned to us."

Cartman simply laughed for a minute, taken by surprise at the strange command.

"Oh really, and what if I don't? I'm starting to like Broflovski, and giving him away would make me so sad."

Ezekiel's voice turned harsh, "If you don't, Saroninski and I will go over there personally and slaughter anyone who gets in our way. I believe you know I am skilled with the twin pistols. Saroninski is skilled with the cross bow. You do not want to mess with us."

Cartman chuckled, "Oh I invite the two of you to come over and play. It would be a delight to see you 'so called' skills. But know that I'm not giving up your beloved Commander Broflovski without a fight. If you decide to try something, I'll simply disarm you and send your asses right on over to Fuhrer Hitler himself along with Kyle. We'll see what he wants to do with the three of you, execution I'm sure. After that, the troops will go out and destroy the rest of your damned JRF, how does that sound?"

Ezekiel was speechless at first, trying to take it all in. "Tsssh, fat chance Cartman. Count on a visit from us, asshole!"

He promptly slammed the phone back onto the receiver.

_It's about time Isaiah and I started planning._

* * *

Green eyes fluttered open at the dull light shining through the one window in the room. Kyle slowly awakened from his slumber. His head still pounded, but the burning from the gash in his side had subsided. Any other pain left in his body was down to a dull ache. He was surprised to find his wrists not bound together.

_Emily must've forgotten to tie them._

The ropes lay sullenly on the floor unused. This sparked an idea in Kyle's mind.

_Now's my chance to attempt an escape!_

As silently as he could, he threw the covers aside and climbed out of the bed. The pain in his rear wasn't nearly as sharp as it had been last night, but it was still sitting there. It caused a tiny whimper out of Kyle, but he continued on his determined path to the door.

_I pray to God it's not locked._

To his relief, it opened with ease. He carefully closed it behind him being sure not to make a noise. Not many Nazis were seen around the area he was in. The only person he saw was Emily speaking with another doctor.

_I have to somehow get to Cartman's office without being caught to get my sword and gun._

Staying out of Emily's view, he snuck to the next hall and found a map of the building. Cartman's office was located right next to the main entrance. Kyle became disheartened.

_How am I ever going to get there? That'll be where all the fucking Nazis and Cartman are going to be._

He leaned up against the wall trying to think of some kind of strategy.

_Wait! If I can get my hands on a Nazi uniform, maybe just maybe, I can get to Cartman's office without even having to hide. It has to work._

Luckily, an officer just happened to be turning the corner. He spotted Kyle right away.

His eyes widened in surprise, "Hey! What are you doing out of your room?! The General will be-"

Kyle promptly cut him off with a swing to the jaw, knocking the officer to the floor. Just as he began to get up, Kyle sent his boot up to the officer's face, making a connection. This knocked him out cold. Dragging him to a nearby supply closet, Kyle stripped him of his crisp uniform. He used the hat the officer had to cover most of his curly red locks.

_My hair will definitely give me away._

Keeping the officer in the closet, Kyle strolled out calmly, closing the door behind him. He started making his way toward the main entrance. He prayed that Emily would be kind enough not to tell anyone he left.

Cartman punched the pale wall adjacent to the front desk. He gritted his teeth trying to keep from yelling. Rage seethed through him like destructive pestilence. It crawled through his veins destroying the soft, vulnerable tissue. Cells exploded within as fury fires raged. He had just ended the phone call from Ezekiel.

_Damn that Jew! What makes him think he can talk to a Nazi General like that. If he had any intelligence whatsoever he and the entire JRF would surrender!_

He turned around suddenly eyeing the officers who stared at him, the disguised Kyle was one of them.

Cartman's face reddened, "And what are you all staring at?! Go to wherever you need to and leave me!"

They all straightened out and left. Kyle tried to stay hidden.

Cartman stormed off, mad as ever, to a hall that branched out to the left. Kyle took the opportunity and snuck into Cartman's office unseen by the distraught secretary busily sifting through papers. Cartman's office was not very spacious, but it was large enough for a desk and filing cabinet. Although it was a mess of papers and equipment, he managed to find his sword and hand gun in one corner. He promptly secured the handgun holder on his belt. The word, in its hilt, was grasped firmly in his right hand.

_Now comes the hard part._

Keeping the sword under the coat he was wearing, he tried walking as normal looking as possible toward the main entrance. He eyed the secretary one final time. She was still sorting through documents, looking frazzled. Kyle laughed a little to himself and walked out the main entrance. As soon as he made it outside, he immediately went to the nearest cab.

_I have to get as far away from the base as possible. It won't be long before Cartman finds an empty room._

The dark cab sped him away to the edge of Berlin near the new branch base of the JRF.

* * *

_I just need to get to Ezekiel and..._

Before he could finish the thought, a shot rang out. The cab driver instantly collapsed onto the wheel. Crimson blood splattered onto the windshield. It was a clean shot through the head. Kyle quickly grabbed the steering wheel preventing the cab from careening over a bridge. It safely slowed and stopped on the side of the main road out of Berlin. Kyle removed his Nazi disguise knowing it wouldn't work anymore.

Stepping calmly out of the cab, Kyle still clutched his sword, ready to wield it. The other hand touched his hand gun in its holder. Approaching from the left side of the road came the general and a small squadron of officers. His face was wracked with rage and malice. Behind him trailed the frightened form of Emily. Kyle nearly gasped in surprise. Cartman did not smile. As the gap between them closed, Kyle smiled, managing to keep his cool.

"Wow you guys are fast! I actually thought I was going to get away without a fight. But you caught me," Kyle jessed.

No smile crossed Cartman's face. He was dead serious.

"I never told you you could leave Jew boy, so this girl here will pay, treacherous scum."

He threw her to the ground, her dark brown hair tousled about her face like a mask. She looked at Kyle, they were mere feet apart, with frightened eyes.

Cartman promptly pulled out his pistol, aiming it right at her head.

Kyle started at first, but stopped himself.

_No, this is dangerous._

Kyle shouted, "No one needs to die here, Cartman! Come on, let's fight you and me. No one else needs to be involved."

Cartman's face didn't change. "Oh I think more people is exactly what I need to get you to obey me. Now, you're going to walk over here calmly and hand me your weapons or Miss Emily will live no more."

Kyle hesitated. He finally had his freedom, and he was so close to the JRF Berlin Branch.

He made up his mind, testing Cartman. "I won't," he announced. "I've worked too hard to escape and gone through so much pain. I can't turn back now."

"Fine then," Cartman remarked.

At that, he cocked and loaded the pistol, yet again aiming it at Emily's head, her eyes wide with fear and anger.

The memories came flooding into Kyle. The memories of his parents dying the same way Emily was about to. He grabbed his head with both hands in frustration. A single shot rang out. It interrupted his thoughts. Everything around him was still, so still. His eyes were still tightly closed.

_No,no,no,no,no..._

* * *

**Well I hope all of you enjoyed the new chapter! Chapter 10 is on the way, I promise! Thank you for the reviews! **


	10. Chapter 10- Allies and Enemies

**Okay, here's Chapter 10! Wow, I can't believe I'm on 10 already! Enjoy, everybody! :)**

Tentative raindrops began to explode upon the Earth as more followed until a steady rain was formed. Flowing tears streaked Kyle's face as he knelt motionless in the street. His brain was still grasping to comprehend what had just transpired. Emily knelled in the same place, unharmed. Cartman was grovelling on the soaked ground clutching his hand, breathing heavily in agony. A small pool of blood formed under him. It dripped from his crimson hand. He could hear Cartman muttering, "That bastard Jew..." over and over again. Suddenly, Kyle felt a warm hand upon his shoulder. He tentatively peered up and was surprised to be gawking at Ezekiel's fair face.

He smiled, "We were going to bust you out, but once we arrived at the base, we found almost no one there. So we followed the main road and found this sorry scene. Looks like we came just in time."

Kyle was still at a loss for words. He merely nodded smiling and let Ezekiel help him up.

"Well, I'm certainly glad you're here. Who knows what would've happened to Emily or I if you hadn't shown up." Kyle flashed a grateful smile.

Ezekiel smiled back and signaled a few JRF troops. One was Lana, one of the new recruits from the newly formed Berlin branch.

"Lana, take that young lady over there with us. She looks pretty rattled, so she could use some good company."

"Yes sir!" Lana announced. She quickly ran over to Emily, helping her up without much effort. Emily was silent. She was still in shock from the whole ordeal. In the meantime, Cartman was preoccupied with his shot up hand. His fellow Nazis surrounded him, trying desperately to get him to calm down. The JRF quietly snuck away to the surrounding forest without the Nazis noticing.

They ventured a little ways into the forest before the Berlin JRF Branch lay before them, heavily armed.

"Follow me carefully. We've planted mines around the base." Ezekiel warned.

"Oh, that's a brilliant idea," KYle answered, carefully followed Lana and Ezekiel's lead. They took a winding path around the border until finally they reached a safe place to enter the base. Kyle nearly gasped in awe as they entered. The labor camp had been completely transformed into a functioning base. There were many busy bodies bustling about the area. Old buildings were being renovated and even a new helipad was being built.

"Wow," Kyle exclaimed. "You guys have really transformed this place! I would never have guessed this was a concentration camp."

Ezekiel beamed, "Thank you so much, Kyle! We've certainly been working hard."

Ezekiel spent the rest of the day with showing Kyle around, Lana by his side.

"Oh, it's dark already," Kyle noted. "I might as well stay the night here."

"Of course," Ezekiel answered. "You're always welcome as a fellow commander and our leader. Let me show you to the commanders quarters."

Kyle slept soundly that night, much more than a prisoner in the Berlin Nazi base.

_I wonder how Emily will even react to me. I suppose I'll have to try to bring her with me back to the main base. I just hope she can trust me._

His eyelids fluttered shut as sleep overtook him.

* * *

"General Cartman sir, please stay still," the doctor nervously said.

The bullet had sliced Cartman's hand open. Since the incident, most of the bleeding had stopped, but the fear of infection still lingered. His rage was built up.

How dare that fucking Jew shoot me! They can all bet on painful deaths now.

"Well if you would be more careful, maybe I wouldn't be thrashing my hand around so much!"

"I'm sorry, General, please forgive me. Just please let me wrap up your hand. Thankfully, the bullet didn't go through."

The doctor tentatively wrapped up the wounded hand. As soon as he finished, Cartman shooed him out.

_I can't believe those idiots. They stood there gawking at me as the Jews got away with that traitor, Emily. I believe a meeting, and a letter to the Fuhrer is in order. We need to stop these renegades before this gets out of hand._

Cartman stomped out of the room, his anger apparent. His advisor, Alfred, bravely joined him.

"I assume a meeting is in order?"

"Correct," Cartman huffed.

"Very good sir, and what do you want me to send to the Fuhrer?"

Cartman's hazel eyes met Alfred's blue ones.

"Go into my office and pick up my report on the JRF. That'll have all the information we need. We need to snuff them out before they become too strong."

Cartman signaled Alfred to leave him as he entered his quarters. He slammed the door with a great force leaving him stand there awkwardly. He simply shrugged and moved on to find the report in the General's office.

* * *

Kyle woke up early. The reddish orb that was the sun was just starting to peek out over the horizon. Kyle emitted a long yawn as he forced his body out of bed.

_I suppose I should check on Emily. I hope she's not too infuriated with me._

"Hey, Ezekiel," Kyle stated as he tilted his head into the doorway of the commanders office. "Would you mind pointing me in the direction of the infirmary?"

Ezekiel smiled. "Of course, Kyle. That big, tan building straight ahead out there."

"Thanks!" Kyle gave him a smile back and started towards the infirmary. He made his way through the glass doors. The building was small, so the main room was huge with rows of beds. Small offices dotted the sides. Kyle approached the front desk. The girl smiled at him kindly. He could tell from the numbers permanently etched on her arm that she used to be a prisoner here.

"What can I do for you, Commander Broflovski?"

"Oh yes, I was wondering if a Miss Emily is here. She came in with Commander Levini and I yesterday."

"Ah yes, I remember her," the clerk enthusiastically said. "She was quite pale and frightened when she was brought in yesterday. She was always asking for you. We ended up putting her on sedatives so she could get some sleep. She is over there, first bed to the far right."

"Thank you very much!" Kyle beamed. He strolled over to the designated bed to find Emily, still alive.

_Thank goodness she's alright._

He found a wooden stool and patiently sat by her side. At Kyle's presence, Emily's eyelids began to flutter open as if she could sense him there.

"Kyle..." she whispered.

"Yes, it's me," Kyle whispered back. He held her hands in his for her comfort. She still felt so weak even though she hadn't been physically hurt.

The shock of what happened must have taken a toll on her.

Her light brown eyes stared into Kyle's green ones. He felt a sudden strength surge within her. She sat up laying a hand on her head from the pounding that resulted.

"Uh, my head is still pounding," she said through gritted teeth.

"Don't try to get up too fast," Kyle told her.

She regained her composure. She nodded as she gulped the water next to her.

"Kyle," she began, "You nearly got me killed because of your actions. When I went to your room and found it completely empty, I didn't know what to do. Then the General came up behind me. He called me every offensive word he could and slapped me. Before I knew it, I was being dragged away. I was thrust onto the muddy ground and saw you standing there in the road. I felt the General's gun on my head, and that's where I can't remember anything. It must have been the shock from the whole situation. Then I woke up here in this infirmary."

She nearly broke down, but somehow managed to regain her composure. The shining tears were still held in her eyes giving them a watery look.

Kyle took a deep breath, "Emily, I'm so very sorry. I was acting on instinct as any human in that situation would. I thought about how awful being tortured by Cartman was, and I just needed to escape. At the time, I was blind to how it would affect you or others. And now, I deeply regret it because of what almost happened to you. You don't have to forgive me now if you don't want to, but I encourage you in time to. It's not good to hold onto hate."

At this, Kyle ended his speal. Emily simply stared at him for a few minutes. Kyle's heart was pounding.

She finally spoke, "Perhaps in time, Kyle. But right now, I'm not ready to forgive you."

She turned her eyes away from him, almost in shame.

Kyle chuckled a bit, "That's fine, Emily. I understand where you're coming from. I just hope you can forgive me in time. For now, I must leave, important commander business, you know."

Emily said nothing in reply, her eyes still turned away. Kyle laughed to himself and planted a small kiss upon her cheek. Her face turned beat red. She turned her head to say something foul or even slap him, but his back was turned. He was already on his way to the exit, a wide smile spread across his face.

* * *

Cartman straightened up his tie as other important officials filled the meeting room of the base. The folder on the JRF lay out in front of him. His pudgy fingers idly lifted the right corner of the folder, a nervous habit. Cartman knew most of these officials didn't know what the hell the JRF even was. It was time he put things into perspective. His only regret was not having Kyle there to show them, but he'd have to do without that. At this thought, his anger began to swell. His fists clenched as sweat began to build up around his temples. His father, Admiral Wagner, cleared his throat. At this, Cartman's anger subsided for the time being.

"So, my son, General Cartman, has called this meeting to inform us of a potential threat to the Nazis and the Fuhrer himself. Would you mind filling us in, General?"

Cartman straightened up, "Yes sirs. I hold a folder here which contains all the information known about the JRF so far. You all have a copy of this report in front of you."

The officers began inspecting the contents of the report. It consisted of various photos Cartman's soldiers had taken during their run ins with the JRF. Descriptions of the three commanders along with the bounties for them also resided within the folder. Many of the officers gave concerned looks as they sifted through it. Finally, a young blonde haired officer spoke up, "This report is troubling. This Jewish Resistance Front could potentially become a real threat along with the Allies."

Many officers around him nodded in agreement. Others appeared skeptical but didn't speak up.

Admiral Wagner gazed around the room at the other officers' comments. The stern look on his face never ceased.

He spoke up, silencing the others, "I for one see this as a serious issue. My son, you did a fine job with torturing their leader. They are terrorists and therefore, must be stopped. I will pass this report onto the Fuhrer so he may know about this blasphemy known as the JRF. I want to see their executions personally."

At this, he nodded to the other officers. They saluted and left the meeting room.

Admiral Wagner approached his son.

"You have done an excellent job my son, I am very proud of you."

Cartman beamed, "Thank you, father. Indeed, I also wait for the day when I too can witness their executions."

"And to think," Admiral Wagner stated, "That they used to be graced with being servants in my house those greedy, ungrateful Jews!"

He regained his composure and put an encouraging hand on Cartman's shoulder. Cartman couldn't place the last time he felt this much joy.

* * *

Kyle sat upon his bed in the commander's quarters. He had been working with Ezekiel on organizing the base and other paperwork. Sweat beaded his body from the early summer heat. This made him contemplate what suffering the poor souls on the transport trains must go through in this ungodly heat. His thoughts were interrupted by a tentative knock at the door.

"Come in," he said as he managed to snap back to reality.

The wooden door crept open with creaks showing its age. To his surprise, Emily appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, Emily I wasn't expecting you. I thought you were Ezekiel."

His voice changed to a higher pitch.

Emily emitted a little giggle. "Well, I've been thinking about it, and you're right, Kyle."

She paused, taking a deep breath.

"What you did was out of instinct, and if it wasn't for you and Ezekiel, I might not be alive. So, I've decided to forgive you."

Her face seemed to almost lighten up as if a demon clutching her soul had been eradicated.

Kyle gasped in astonishment, "That's so great, Emily!"

He rose from the bed and hugged her heartily. Her silk like brown hair brushed across Kyle's smooth, fair face. Emily hugged him back. His red, curly hair was surprisingly soft. He smelled of the salty sweat which coated his skin. She didn't mind. She understood the summer heat couldn't be helped. She probably smelled the same way anyway. He released her from the hug and invited her to sit next to him on the decent sized bed. He glanced at her with those green orbs of his, a slight smile on his face. Emily noted some of his facial features. His jaw line was strong, his nose rounded, and his eyebrows just the right thickness with the same red shade as his hair. She brushed some of her silken hair behind her ear, a nervous habit of hers.

Kyle spoke up, ending the silence, "Well that's such a relief for me, and I'm sure it's a huge weight off of you. I could've sworn your face turned lighter as well."

"Yes, you're right. I feel free," she exclaimed blushing.

Kyle chuckled in joy. They talked for a bit, but soon, exhaustion overcame Emily. Soon, Kyle found her resting her head upon his shoulder, sound asleep, a peaceful smile across her face.

**Again, thank you for the reviews! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	11. Chapter 11- Divide and Conquer

**Here's chapter 11! I thought I'd play around with different points of view! Enjoy!**

* * *

Kyle awoke the next morning and found Emily asleep by his side. Her small hand was placed on his hip. Kyle sighed. He placed a warm hand onto hers trying to wake her.

"Emily," he whispered.

She woke suddenly with a start as if she had awoken from a terrible dream. She nearly screamed when she found she had slept so close to him with her hand on his hip. She backed up suddenly blushing and looking away.

"I-I-I'm so sorry," she stammered as she made her way to the door.

"It's alright, Emily," Kyle assured. "We didn't 'do' anything. You simply fell asleep on my shoulder. I didn't want to disturb you."

"Oh, that's a relief."

Emily sank to the floor, her face flushed and her heart still beating like crazy.

"Come on. It's the day I have to travel back to the main base. You can come with me if you want to."

He helped her up with his strong arms. Emily thanked him gratefully.

She tentatively followed him to Ezekiel's office. She was still having second thoughts on whether she should go with Kyle, or if she should even trust him.

"Hey, Emily! Are you coming?"

She heard Kyle's calm voice ahead of her. She found herself standing in the middle of a bustling base. The troops carried different weapons and supplies around like ants carrying precious supplies to the ant hill.

She finally snapped back to reality, "Oh, yes!"

She quickened her steps and joined Kyle in Commander Levini's office. He appeared busy with many different documents on his desk. Kyle quietly knocked at the door, disrupting his thought process.

"Oh, Kyle and Emily. I wasn't expecting you two." He quickly organized the top of his desk as he spoke. "So, what can I do for you?"

"I need to get back to the main base, Ezekiel. I have a plan for Isaiah. Could you radio him and tell him to pick us up with the helicopter?"

"Of course! I'll tell him right away!"

At that, Ezekiel sprang to the radio and immediately began to get in touch with the main base. A deep voice echoed into the room from the speaker.

"I'm putting you through to Commander Saroninski, Commander Levini."

"Yes, thank you!"

A few minutes passed, but finally Isaiah's voice resounded through the speaker.

"Hello? Is that you, Ezekiel?"

"Who else would it be? Hey, Kyle's here too you know."

There was a brief pause.

"What?! Well put him on!"

"Yes, yes of course."

Ezekiel handed Kyle the receiver.

"Hello Isaiah."

"Kyle! It's so nice to hear your voice again. I thought Ezekiel and I would have to plan some sort of huge rescue mission, but you escaped all by yourself."

"Well I wasn't entirely by myself. The nurse who took care of me helped me out a bit too. I have her here right now."

"Excellent! Do you think she'll be an ally of ours?"

"I think so, I'm pretty sure the Nazis look at her as a traitor now. So I don't think she really has a choice."

"Of course, well I can't wait to meet her. So, you want me to pick you all up?"

"Yes, that would be wunderbar!"

"Alright, hold tight. I'm on my way. Over and out."

Kyle smiled. He had missed that young Polish voice.

He turned back to Emily. She and Ezekiel were conversing.

"Excuse me, but we'd better get ready for Isaiah's arrival."

Admiral Wagner returned three days after the meeting at the Berlin Nazi Base. He brought excellent news to his son, General Cartman. He slicked back his light brown hair and took a seat in Cartman's office as Cartman sorted through paperwork.

"Ah Admiral, you have returned with good news I hope."

The admiral nodded, "Yes I certainly have."

At this, his smile grew. Cartman grew curious of the "good news" he had.

Admiral Wagner continued, "Yes I went to Fuhrer Hitler with this news of the JRF. I told him all that the file on them held. The Fuhrer agreed and has decided to assemble a special Nazi group with skilled officers to hunt the commanders down and put an end to the JRF. We will target only the three commanders and others that dare to get in our way because without their precious commanders, the group will fall apart without much effort on our part."

"This is excellent news indeed, sir! When did Fuhrer Hitler specify when this group is to be formed?"

"He only said he will send a letter through the mail to the officers he wants to be a part of the group. You are guaranteed a spot. I saw to that right away. He hopes for great things for you, my son. He sees greatness in you like the greatness in me."

The admiral beamed at his son, and Cartman beamed back. He was overjoyed to know his father thought so highly of him and the Fuhrer too.

"Well, looks like more Jew hunting for us." Cartman gleefully noted.

Wicked currents whipped over the Berlin JRF. The Kolibri helicopter landed with ease in the nearly zero wind weather. The sun shone brightly illuminating the land with a harsh light. Kyle and Emily neared the raging helicopter. Its engines hummed loudly. Kyle waved at Isaiah as he opened the cockpit door. Kyle nearly fell as Isaiah jumped from the door onto him, embracing him in a hug. Emily had to veer to the side just to avoid getting landed on. Isaiah hugged Kyle tightly.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" he nearly started weeping.

Kyle hugged him back.

"You didn't think those Nazis could hold me there for long, did you?"

"Haha, well anyway, this gorgeous lady must be Emily."

Kyle nodded, "Indeed."

Isaiah immediately confronted her, his hand out for a handshake.

"Very nice to meet you, Emily. I knew you must be beautiful by the way Kyle talked about you." He shaked her hand thoroughly as he said this. A blissful smile was on his face.

Emily was surprised and flustered at first, but soon she began to warm up to Isaiah.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Commander Saroninski."

"Same to you, but this is just a casual meeting, so you can call me Isaiah."

"Your accent is different. You're not German are you?"

"Oh no, far from it. I'm Polish."

"I see, so Germany has taken over Poland now too?"

Isaiah's face grew darker. "I'm afraid they have. That just so happens to be where one of the biggest and most frightening concentration camps are: Auschwitz."

"We can finish this conversation back at the main base. So lets get back there, shall we?" Kyle asked impatiently.

"But of course, anything for Commander Broflovski."Isaiah teased.

He signaled Kyle and Emily to enter the Kolibri. With a jolt, Isaiah raised the helicopter up into the air. From up high, the Berlin base appeared as a tiny box filled with tiny houses and people.

The trip back to the main base was quick in the city of Berlin passed right by them. Soon, the familiar abandoned looking factory lay before them, hidden among the giant trees of the thick forest. Many troops stood out, signaling the Kolibri where to land. They gradually began to take shape as people as the helicopter neared the awaiting ground. Just as its metal legs hit the ground, strong cables were thrown over it to secure it. The platform it landed on was manually pulled by the troops into the base itself.

"Wow, Isaiah! This is a fantastic landing mechanism to keep the main base hidden."

Isaiah beamed.

"Well thank you, Kyle! I take pride in all of the changes I've made while you've been gone."

He led Kyle and Emily off of the helicopter into the main base. Many bright and smiling faces of the troops awaited them inside. Many shook Kyle's hand and even offered him gifts. He kindly declined, saying that he was lucky enough to be back with his life. His gift was seeing all of them again. Kyle's lieutenant, Stan practically ran him over as he embraced him in a huge hug.

"Stan! I'm so glad to see you!" Kyle was nearly moved to tears at his lieutenant and troops.

"Of course, Commander. I now await your orders." Stan replied.

Kyle approved with a nod.

"Stan, could you show this young lady here to her quarters? The ones by my office."

Stan saluted and promptly led Emily to the upper level.

Kyle was just about to make his way up there when Gabriel and Elizabeth ran up to him excitedly.

"You didn't think we'd be overjoyed at your safe return, Commander?" Gabriel gasped, exasperated by the run over to Kyle.

Kyle grinned. He was overjoyed to behold the first two Jews him and the other commanders had rescued from Nazi clutches. Elizabeth stood beside Gabriel, blushing and not knowing what to say.  
"Ah, Elizabeth, still as bashful as ever. Don't you two ever change!"

He enveloped both of them in a massive hug. Leaving them both brimming with happiness, Kyle retired to the upper level. In the office, he found Isaiah waiting for him. Isaiah gave him his usual slight smile with those beautiful dark blue eyes of his.

"Well Isaiah, I think I've finally come up with a master plan."

"Seriously? Well, what is it?"

Kyle hesitated for a bit, peering down at the hard floor.

"You're not going to like it, but I'll have to split you off from me like what you and Ezekiel did. Each base needs a commander and there are three of us to spare."

Isaiah's eyes moved to the floor, an unhappy look on his face. However, he didn't look totally devastated.

"Are you alright with that?"

"It hardens my heart to know that we must split up, but you're right, it is necessary in order to be successful. So, where will I be moved?"

Kyle referred back to his map of Europe.

"Right where you were born, Poland. I'm going to place you by Auschwitz. If we can defeat that monstrous camp, then they just might start recognizing our presence as a true threat."

"Ah, Auschwitz. Just thinking of that place gives me chills. But, if it must be done, I'll go." He moved his eyes of meet Kyle's. A new light shone in them.

"Excellent! It shouldn't be too hard setting up up there. I managed to get a train to carry all the supplies we need to set up a base. I leave the management of this new base to you, Isaiah. The train leaves tomorrow morning."

He placed a warm hand on Isaiah's shoulder knowing how much responsibility he was putting on his shoulders. Isaiah nodded, knowing.

"You promise you and Ezekiel will keep in touch with me. It will most likely get pretty lonely up there." There was slight worry in his voice.

Kyle noted the worry spread all over his face.

"Of course, I have full faith in you, Isaiah. I trust you'll give those Nazis in Poland Hell with a vengeance!" This made Isaiah laugh a bit, relieving some of his stress.

"Oh and don't worry. I had Lt. Stan and your Lt. Kenny to pack all the items you'll need. And remember, you won't be alone, you do have your lieutenant with you and us by radio."

He patted Isaiah on the back.

"Now go on, you need a hearty dinner before taking off early tomorrow."

As Kyle pushed him out the door, Isaiah swooped around suddenly and gave him a strong hug. Kyle could tell he was sniffling, trying to hold down the tears. He patted Isaiah on the back and sent him down to the mess hall.

He chuckled at how attached they had grown to each other.

* * *

Lt. Lana entered the commanders office and was surprised to find Comm. Levini at his desk sobbing. She promptly sprinted her way to his side. His sides heaved with heavy sobs, uncontrollable tears streamed down his face. The radio speaker was clutched in his nearly white hands.

Lt. Lana questioned him.

"Comm. Levini, what's wrong?"

He struggled to find his voice, but somehow it came out.

"It's Isaiah. He's going to set up a new base in Poland near Auschwitz. I don't even know why I'm crying. Perhaps, I fear for his safety or maybe it's just knowing we're going to be separated by far distances, and I've known him since we were kids. I know it's the right thing to do, and I commend Kyle for his foresight, but it's still sad."

Many sniffles were put in between words as Ezekiel tried to pull himself together again. Lana simply placed a kind hand upon his shoulder, trying to be a comforting presence for him. He touched her hand with a grateful one of his.

His light blue eyes peered up at her, a grateful grin on his face.

"Thanks for dealing with me, Lana. I'm just an emotional mess right now. I don't know how Kyle does it, keeping a straight face in the wake of tragedy and sadness."

He took deep inhales and exhales, trying to calm himself down. After about five minutes, he suddenly stood up, eyes forward toward the open front door.

"But I know he'll be fine. Hell, I wouldn't want to cross Isaiah. Auschwitz won't know what's coming." He said this almost incoherently, as if he was reassuring himself.

"Is everything alright now, Commander?" Lana asked, worry still filled her voice.

He turned his blue eyes toward Lana, no longer filled with sadness, but something new. Lana couldn't quite place what it was.

"Yes, I am. Are the troops to bed?"

Lana was taken up with relief.

"Yes, they are all in their quarters now ready for tomorrow."

Ezekiel deeply inhaled again.

"Ah, what would I do without you, Lana? While I'm an emotional wreck, you make sure the base is running smoothly. I swear, this place would fall apart if you weren't here."

Lana blushed a bit at the commander's compliments.

"Thank you, sir! Always happy to be of service."

At this, Ezekiel gave the responsibility of the base to Lana for now. A large black truck awaited him outside the menacing gates of the base, ready to take him to the main base to see Isaiah off. As he peered around the dark surroundings outside of the truck, a few tears still lingered in his German eyes.

* * *

The conductor Kyle had bribed arrived promptly where he was told to stop. It was roughly six in the morning. The pale light of the coming sun poked out from the horizon giving the forest a ghostly gleam. The conductor peered around the deserted forest. He wondered who the mysterious person was who had given him such a handsome bribe to pick up some Jews and transport them to Poland near Auschwitz. He also wondered who would be dumb enough to want a few Jews to go that close to where a bunch of Nazis awaited them. However, he slipped it out of his mind.

Just as that thought crossed the conductor's mind, he spotted a tall, red headed young man appear from the tall trees to the left side of the transport train. The young man waved at him and signaled others to follow him. As the young man strolled up to the main train, the conductor could see now that he was indeed a young man. He would guess the redhead was either nineteen or twenty.

The young man gave him a courteous smile.

"Hello, sir. I am the one who gave you the money to transport a few of our comrades here. My name is Kyle Broflovski, commander of the Jewish Resistance Front. Do I have your word you'll keep all the activities involved with us a secret?"

"Uh, yes of course." The conductor wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Well, you can load up the transport carts, and we'll be on our way."

The commander nodded and signaled the awaiting troops to begin loading. From what the conductor could tell, all the supplies they were loading on the carts were enough to create a small base.

Once he observed that all the supplies were loaded on, he saw three troops come together. One of them was the commander he met, Kyle. He guessed the other two were probably fellow commanders. He noted that Kyle was accompanied by a German. They were conversing with a Pol. They hugged and parted from the Pol. He approached the conductor, his dark blue eyes watery. He spoke in a strong Polish accent.

"Hello, I am Commander Isaiah Saroninski. I will be the commanding officer of this group of troops you're transporting. Thank you so much for transporting us up there."

"Sure, no problem," the conductor stated.

He stared at Isaiah until he disappeared into the front cart, closing the door securely. He snapped out of his daze and saw Kyle was signalling him to go. At once, he pulled the long lever in the middle of the hard metal floor. The engine rumbled with a blaring roar as it came back to life ready for the long haul. As it started down its metal railed path, the conductor rang the whistle. Its haunting ringing filled the forest all around, echoing back into the soundless air. The conductor looked back only once at the remaining JRF members. The two commanders, the German's and redhead's hair blew with the wind created by the rolling locomotive. He could've sworn he saw tears streaming down their faces, but he thought they must be too tough to cry. He gazed into the oncoming horizon not knowing what lay ahead in Poland for the troops. The grey dawn began to lighten.

* * *

Meanwhile in Berlin, the Elite Nazi officer group assigned to target the commanders of the JRF and bring them to justice were preparing. Many of the officers were busy fetching needed weapons and ammunition. Battle plans had been made by Admiral Wagner and General Cartman. They strategically placed watchmen and sentinels on the outskirts of Berlin letting them know if they saw any sign of the JRF. They were having coffee and conversing when one of the watchmen burst through the door. It created a loud wham as all of the members scowled at the poor watchman.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion?" Admiral Wagner barked.

The watchman was sweating in his spot. He timidly answered the intimidating Admiral.

"Well-well, sir. I have great news!"

The Admiral's expression didn't change.

The watchman continued, still nervous.

"A renegade train has driven out of the station. It's a transport train used to move Jews to concentration camps. This particular train took the route that leads to Auschwitz in Poland. He was given no orders or anything. I believe the JRF is involved in this. Perhaps they're thinking about taking over Auschwitz."

The watchman finished his spiel, a little more confident.

The Admiral and other members merely laughed.

"Take over Auschwitz?! Ha! I'd love to see them try and get captured in the process."

He paused briefly, letting himself relax.

"Although, this renegade train does make me suspicious. Perhaps, the commanders are splitting up. They think splitting up will confuse us. Well, they're dead wrong. Mr. Eberstark!"

Commander Eberstark stood up immediately.

"Comm. Eberstark, you will pursue whichever of the three JRF commanders left for Poland. I'm guessing it's the Polish one since he'd know the land best. I want you to pursue him and bring him back here alive, but you can have a little 'fun' with him as well."

Comm. Eberstark smiled gleefully. It made the watchman shiver seeing that smile of his. It was as if Eberstark was standing over a dying animal, not quite ready to kill it, but to put it through tremendous pain.

"Go pack your things then. I'll have a train awaiting your arrival at the station."

At this, Eberstark stalked off to his quarters to pack. He carried his pistol with him, along with an assortment of different silvery knives. The watchman was glad he was gone for the moment. Whenever Eberstark was around, he gave him the chills.

Admiral Wagner turned back to face the watchman.

"Good work! I assure you you will be rewarded handsomely. For now, get back to your post and notify us of any further JRF activity."

He saluted Admiral Wagner and quickly headed out back to the Berlin outskirts. The watchman was immediately regretting telling the Admiral anything.

The watchman walked back to his post, looking towards the oncoming sun.

* * *

**I hope you liked that chapter! I will start writing chapter 12 right away! Reviews appreciated ^^**


	12. Chapter 12- A New BranchAnd Enemy

**Finally finished chapt. 12. I wanted to make it a longer chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

The bright light of the sun played across Isaiah's dark blue eyes. His ruffled bangs and curly/straight dark brown hair moved slightly with the breeze entering in from the spaces in the wood lining the transport car connected to the train. The rhythm of the train's engine kept going. Isaiah didn't know how long he had been sitting quietly as the train sped past empty countryside into Poland. Even though it was summer, as they headed further north, he could feel the air become crisper and colder. It felt good to escape the heat in Berlin. Isaiah rested his head against the wooden wall, resting his eyes and thinking. He focused his eyes on his JRF white bandana. The red star of David shone brightly against the pale white. The abbreviation Comm. lay beneath the star indicating his position as a commander. He closed his eyes, trying to keep his mind clear on his mission. Kenny slept next to him. His blonde hair lay about his forehead. His signature orange scarf was wrapped around his neck, covering his mouth and nose.

_At least he can sleep soundly. _

He could hear the rattling of the supplies in the other cars. He nearly jumped as the train's blaring whistle went off. He could feel the train slowing and panic welled up inside of him. He shook Kenny.

"Kenny, wake up. The train is going to be inspected. Let's get into the bottom compartments."

Kenny was dazed and drowsy, but he was quick to Isaiah's commands. Below the floor lay a hidden floor underneath used for smuggling. It was perfect for hiding the troops in case the train got inspected. Him and Kenny hopped down into the darkness of the smuggling compartment. Isaiah prayed the other troops were doing the same thing. Outside, he could hear Germans and Poles barking orders outside. The door slid open with a whoosh, and heavy footsteps entered the car. Isaiah and Kenny dared not breath as the footsteps shuffled about the wooden floor above them. Isaiah could distinguish the conductor's voice conversing with a German one.

"This is a transport train taking weapons and supplies up to Auschwitz. You will find no one in those cars."

"We shall see. We've had some cases where we found Jews hiding. We can't be too careful."

Isaiah closed his eyes and prayed for the entire inspection. Kenny joined him as they squatted in the dark. Eventually, the footsteps stepped off of the cars and retreated. The doors were shut and the train began its usual chug chug rhythm as it started up again.

"Alright, it's safe now." Isaiah whispered to Kenny.

They both emerged from the smuggling compartment and breathed the fresh air again. The air inside the compartment was stuffy. It felt good to both of them to breath crisp air again.

For a few more hours, the train chugged along. The landscape changed sometimes. It went from deep woods to towns to countryside. Finally, the train slowed. Isaiah peered outside and found the landscape familiar. It was the landscape of Poland. Forests dotted the area. The train stopped at a deserted station. The area around it was flat surrounded by a forest. The conductor strolled along the cars sliding the doors open. The troops filed out stretching their stressed muscles. Isaiah sent out orders to transport the equipment. A few troops pulled carts with the heavier supplies.

"This thick forest should serve us well. I can even see Auschwitz out in the distance."

He pointed to the right past the forest. There, the land lay barren. The grass was choked and dying. Residue hung in the air from the gigantic chimneys of Auschwitz. Even the forest stank of the stench of burnt bodies. The land around Auschwitz looked as if it belonged to the Underworld. It made the troops shiver and cough. Isaiah gritted his teeth at the smell and sight of the place.

_Only a fool would enter that place willingly. I guess that makes us all fools. _

Many of the troops coughed violently. The human soot emanating from the great chimneys filled the air of the forest. Not even the trees could filter it out of the foul air. Isaiah himself began to heave in the dirty air.

Between his coughs, he managed to bark out commands.

"Let's get this base set up right away. Build the fence perimeter right here in this forest."

The troops began to work while trying to cope with the filthy soot floating around them. Luckily, Lt. Kenny had a thick scarf covering his nose and mouth. He took over when Isaiah had a coughing fit. The barbed wire fence perimeter was set up quickly and efficiently. Its menacing razors at the top shone in the faint light the sun managed with the thick soot clouds that hovered over Auschwitz. Various large canvas tents were erected for shelter and storage. The helicopter was carefully unloaded off of the train. Troops wheeled it into the new base through a giant fence gate. A giant tent was strewn over it to prevent the soot from dirtying the fragile engine parts. Just as the JRF flag was flown up onto the top of the flag pole, heavy, soot filled raindrops bombarded the base. Isaiah commanded all the troops to take shelter in their designated tents. He sent the train off on its way back to Berlin. The conductor peered back only once at the commander standing forlorn in the rain. A lightning flash pierced the sky, outlining the forest in piercing white light for an instant. The flag flew violently in the harsh wind. The blood red star of David shone bright crimson in the lightnings' bright flashes. Isaiah and Kenny secured the gun powder and other weapons along with the Kolibri. As soon as roars of violent thunder ripped across the blackened sky, they took cover in the commander's tent, exhausted. However, the storm prevented many from a pleasant night's sleep.

Eberstark's blue grey eyes surveyed the landscape passing by. His slicked back brown hair shone in the faint light. The sky was mostly overcast. It was a muddled gray color. Eberstark sipped his coffee wondering how much longer it would take for the train to arrive at Auschwitz. He looked forward to the fun that lay ahead.

_Hunting down that rebellious Jew will be so much fun! _

At this thought, he tensed his arm muscles. He began to think of all the torture he could put Isaiah through. He knew he couldn't kill him. But he could at least put him close to it. He read through the documents on this Comm. Isaiah Saroninski he was hunting down. The description described him as a thin young man with dark brown hair with sweeping, wispy bangs. His eyes were dark blue and hard to miss. He was about 5' 10".

_Sounds like easy prey for me. _

A sinister smile crossed his face. The young man would be no match for his brute strength.

_I only need to get him in my grasp, and he'll be all mine. _

Eberstark could hear the screeching sounds of the train's brakes. This made his smile even wider.

_I'll be seeing you soon, Commander Saroninski. _

Isaiah woke up abruptly to the sound of a train's screeching whistle. Kenny shook him violently, desperately trying to get him to wake up.

"Kenny...I'm up, I'm up," he grumbled. The train sounds did worry him, though. Kenny gestured to the south side of the base. Cautiously, him and Isaiah tiptoed their way through the thick forest to where the train had dropped them off. Off in the distance, a little ways down the tracks, a passenger train was stopping at the station by Auschwitz. Dread instantly filled Isaiah's being. He knew there was a Nazi group after them, but he didn't think they'd arrive so soon. He grabbed Kenny by the shoulder and both of them ran back into the safety of the forest. The leaves were beginning to change their colors since it was beginning to enter the season of fall. After they were a ways in towards the base, they stopped abruptly heaving for oxygen.

"So," Isaiah gasped as he regained composure. "It seems whichever member of the Nazi group who's hunting us has arrived sooner than I expected. No matter, we'll do what needs to be done. And that's bringing down Auschwitz."

Kenny nodded in agreement. The soot filled air had caused him to lose his voice temporarily, hopefully not permanently. The doctor of the JRF group had confirmed it was only temporary. Isaiah and Kenny made their way back to the base to alert the other troops of the threatening Nazi presence. They all told him they were ready to defend the base and their commander with their lives if necessary. Isaiah smiled at their enthusiasm and bravery, but he feared for what lay ahead for all of them. Isaiah grabbed his cross bow and hand gun. He proceeded to the south watchtower.

_I'm going to make sure this base still stands no matter what. _

He observed the troops busily working about the base. Many of them were young men and women. A twinge of fear for them shot through his brain. Most of the older ones who couldn't contribute that much were housed in the main base Kyle managed outside of Berlin. Isaiah seeing all the young troops ready to lay down their lives for him, created a new ambition within him. He shouted with a booming Polish voice.

"JRF troops!"

Every head turned towards the southern watchtower Isaiah stood upon. They stood still, listening intently at what their commander wanted to say.

Isaiah was filled with enthusiasm.

"Today, we will defend this new base. Hopefully in the near future, we will put an end to Auschwitz and all the horrors there. If that Nazi group decides to come over here, we will defend this base with our last dying breaths! If they try to take me, I will be taken fighting!"

Many cheers resounded among the troops as they gathered under the watchtower.

"And now, for the JRF!" Isaiah screamed.

"For the JRF!" All of the troops screamed it back. This blaring cheer echoed throughout the forest that hid them, causing birds to light from trees into the blue, grey sky.

Isaiah could feel the energy in the air. It was tangible. After the pep talk, the troops returned to what they were doing. Isaiah resumed watching the horizon for oncoming threats. He feared an attack was imminent.

Eberstark could've sworn he heard faint shouts emanating from the forest in the distance like cries from heaven itself. He shrugged it off, thinking it just his mind playing tricks on him. He conversed briefly with the Admiral and generals in charge of Auschwitz. He praised them on how elaborate it was and the practice of burning the dead Jews. He proceeded to inform them on his mission. He told them all about the JRF, and the threat that lay in the distance ready to strike at a moment's notice. He also told them about how his mission is to bring back to commander alive. They could feel free to kill off the rest of the troops only the commander was needed. The officers seemed to be doubtful about the existence of a JRF. They couldn't see Jews as being the type to rebel and successfully take labor camps.

"I understand you may be doubtful about my story. Gentlemen, I assure you, they do exist. They're probably creating plans to take over your magnificent concentration camp as we speak. I only need to locate where they've hidden their base, and we can make our attack. We can destroy them before they seize power."

The officers nodded.

"Very well, Comm. Eberstark. If you can find this base, we will help you in your cause to capture this Commander Saroninski. It says here he is highly skilled with the cross bow. Then, can we conclude from this that he his highly dangerous?"

"Oh yes, very much so. That is why I shall deal with him and only me. I leave the destruction of the rest of his troops to you and your troops gentlemen. That forest in the distance is the most likely hiding place to me. I shall start there and let you know if I find anything."

At this, Eberstark saluted them and headed off to the sleeping quarters he was designated by the leading officers.

_So the hunt begins tomorrow. _

His blue grey eyes, like the color of the bleak sky, turned toward the thick forest outside of Auschwitz. Isaiah could've sworn cold, merciless eyes laid on him as he prepared himself for the oncoming night.

Isaiah awoke as faint light played upon his eyelids. He found himself still on the watchtower. The chimneys of Auschwitz had started up, emitting foul smelling black soot like it came from the deepest pits of Hell.

_I must've dozed off last night. _

He found a blanket had been tossed over him.

_I bet Kenny brought the blanket. _

"Commander!" He heard Kenny's familiar voice below him.

He peered down at his small figure.

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Sir, the watchers have spotted a group of Nazis enter the forest from the east side."

Worry filled Kenny's raspy voice.

Isaiah immediately slid down to ground level. He sprinted with Kenny to the east watchtower. The watchman seemed shaken and jittery.

"C-commander Saroninski. A small group of Nazis have entered the forest. It won't be long until they come upon the base."

Isaiah's heart beat faster. "No, they won't find this base. I along with Kenny and maybe one other will lead them away. I'll make sure our location stays a secret."

The watchman appeared stunned along with the troops that had gathered around to hear the news.

"But sir," Kenny managed to cough out.

"I'm their priority target, aren't I? If anyone can distract them, it's me. Come on, Kenny, grab a pack and head out. Only Kenny and I will head out, the rest of you make sure this base keeps running smoothly. Mr. Chekov, I'm leaving the command of this base with you temporarily while I'm gone. Chekov stood straight up, looking surprised, but managed to salute Isaiah. He nodded and lead Kenny to the gate.

The hash gate closed behind them, locking them outside in the midst of the forest.

"Come on, this way," Isaiah gestured to Kenny.

They carefully proceeded away from the fence border into the thicket. Isaiah surveyed the area around them using his eyes and ears. He strained his vision for any movement around them and his hearing for the rustling of leaves or the crackling of twigs under feet. Finally, after what seemed ages, Isaiah heard the distinct sound of feet rustling about fallen leaves. He motioned for Kenny to stop. Both of them hid behind a nearby tree, being sure to keep out of sight. Isaiah's tie rustled in the cool early fall air. A drop of sweat began to make its way down the side of his face. Kenny kept silent, only breathing faintly. Out of the shadown of the next tree appeared a fearsome face. It was Eberstark. Isaiah didn't know who he was. All he knew was he was a Nazi bent on destroying the JRF. Isaiah bent low, pointing his loaded crossbow in their direction.

"Kenny," he barely whispered. "Once I fire the arrow, run as fast as you can to that tree over there and wait for further orders." He motioned with his head to a tree close to them to the left. Eberstark strolled past their tree with two other Nazis following behind him. He swayed his head to and fro as if he was sniffing the air for the JRF. Isaiah aimed the arrow at their feet and with a quick motion of the trigger, the arrow darted out of the mechanism. It hit the ground right by Eberstark's feet violently, creating an airy noise. Eberstark jumped, his senses on high alert. After a few seconds, a strange smile crossed his face.

"I know you're here little Jew rats. Commander Saroninski, I know it's you. You're skilled with the cross bow, aren't you?"

He began stalking about the area, peering around trees. Kenny had retreated to a further tree, and Isaiah followed not long after the arrow was shot.

"Now, this is where we found out if we're good runners or not."

Kenny knew what lay in store. They had to lead them away from the base. In order to do so, a chase had to begin.

Isaiah ran right out in the midst of the midst of the muscular Nazis' vision. He observed his cold, grey eyes lock onto him. Isaiah froze, his mind frozen not sure what to do. The Nazi's harsh eyes locked onto his cloth tied to his right bicep. It bore the red star of David, the symbol of the JRF. Beneath it, his rank marked as Comm. in the same red color as the star of David.

"How nice of you to come out and end this ridiculous game of hide and seek. I'm Comm. Eberstark by the way. I have orders to capture you 'alive' and bring you back to Berlin. So why don't you give up now, before I need to use force." His smile spelled evil.

Isaiah's dark blue eyes hardened, and his teeth gritted in anger. Kenny followed and stood behind him.

"Nice to meet you, Eberstark. I'm sure you're all too familiar with me, so there's no need for my introduction. And no thanks, I'd rather keep my freedom if you don't mind."

Isaiah prepared himself for flight at a moment's notice.

Eberstark began to slowly approach him. His hands clenched in and out.

"That wasn't a question. It was a command!"

At this, Eberstark lunged at Isaiah's thin figure. Isaiah's reflexes were quite agile. He leaped out of Eberstark's path and pulled Kenny along with him. Both began sprinting with all their might toward but not directly toward, the base. Eberstark along with the two officers followed close behind them. Isaiah peered back multiple times to keep track at their pace. Eberstark was like a machine. He huffed and puffed but didn't slow down. His face was contorted with rage like a bull after its target.

Isaiah was beginning to gasp for breath.

"Kenny," he managed to pour out. "We need to split up. I'm beginning to run out of stamina. We need to lead them away from the direction of the base!"

Kenny nodded.

"I'll go off to the left. Eberstark will most likely go after me since I am his target. I'm not sure what the other two will do, but if they go after you, lead them to the right away from the base. Injure them with your gun if necessary."

"Sounds like a plan," Kenny huffed.

The Nazis were beginning to close in on them as Isaiah and Kenny began to slow their running pace.

Isaiah gave Kenny a slight nod. At once they took off in different directions, Isaiah remaining in the direction of the base, and Kenny running off in the opposite direction to the right. Just as Isaiah predicted, Eberstark remained on him. Eberstark signaled the other two officers to go after Kenny. Isaiah stomped the ground with his boots, skidding to a stop. Eberstark followed suit and skidded to a stop almost right in front of him. Isaiah quickly drew out his crossbow, aiming it directly at Eberstark. He simply smiled.

"Hm, you're merely a boy. You think you have what it takes to take down a man?"

He smirked in his mocking.

"I'll do what I must to protect my life and my troops. I will never let you find it."

"Is that right? Well, my troops are more expendable. I'm guessing they're after your little friend now. They can do whatever they want with him though. It's you I need to bring back alive, but just barely." That insidious, cold look began to course through Eberstark's eyes again. It made Isaiah shiver.

"Bring it on then, Eberstark! I will use all the skills and strength I have to stop you!"

Instead of drawing a weapon out, Eberstark immediately charged himself at Isaiah. Isaiah was so flustered he froze. He felt all of Eberstark's gigantic fist collide with his soft cheek. Shockwaves shook through his entire body. As Isaiah fell to the cold dirt below, his crossbow was flung out of his hands. It slid a few feet away lying still. Eberstark promptly grabbed the collar of Isaiah's dress shirt. Isaiah emmited a small gasp as he was lifted upwards by pure muscular strength. Eberstark held Isaiah's face up to his face. His breath smelled of beer mixed with meat of some kind. Isaiah coughed at the lack of oxygen. His shirt collar was digging into his trachea.

"Who's the big bad commander now? This mission was easier than I thought. How about I show you around Auschwitz?"

He laughed harshly and spat in Isaiah's face. As Isaiah dragged his mind back to reality and Eberstark's rants. His eyes moved down to the ground. His crossbow luckily hadn't fallen too far. It lay just beneath him and Eberstark.

_I only need to free myself. _

Right in the middle of one of Eberstark's cruelly pronounced sentences, Isaiah found strength to lift his left leg and kicked him right in his German face. His heavy boot caused a trickle of blood to gush out of Eberstark's nose. He roared in anger, promptly letting go of Isaiah's shirt collar. As his body rocketed to the dirt floor below, he rolled and grabbed his crossbow. Isaiah took the opportunity while Eberstark was distracted. He lunged at him with his crossbow and clocked him right in his right eye. Next he aimed the crossbow's hard handle into Eberstark's gut causing him to keel over. Isaiah landed another blow to the side of his head with his heavy boot. Eberstark was a mess of grumbling Nazi rolling on the cold ground.

As Isaiah took the opportunity and sprinted away, he could've sworn he heard Eberstark say, "Quite the crafty Jew. I assure you our paths will cross again very soon..."

He couldn't make out the rest of what Eberstark was saying. His instincts were telling him to run as fast as he can back to the base. Adrenaline pumped through him, catapulting him forward. As he slowed down by the gate of the base, Kenny caught up with him.

"Kenny!" he gasped. "You're okay! Did you teach those Nazis a lesson?"

"I did! I was able to outrun them. I didn't even need to use my gun."

Isaiah smiled.

"I'm so glad! Eberstark almost caught me, but I was able to wriggle free. I'll tell you one thing, he's dangerous, and his presence here worries me. I need to inform the troops about this. Luckily, he doesn't know the location of the base, not yet."

Kenny began to walk toward the gate, still gasping for air. Isaiah followed him, looking back on the forest where the dangerous Nazi still lay trying to grasp the reality of what had just happened.

Isaiah's fist promptly met with hard ground.

"Those Nazi scum! If I would've known they would start out on the offensive, I would've..." Isaiah growled in frustration.

His determination took a new turn.

"Well, I'll show them the true power of a JRF commander!"

"What are you planning?" Kenny inquired, worry filled his voice.

Isaiah glared him in his light blue eyes dead center.

"Prepare the Kolibri."

That was all he said. He immediately marched toward the tent housing the war helicopter.

Kenny followed.

The Kolibri was pulled out, sleek and shining. It was ready for take off.

"Sir, please. You can't go out there by yourself. You're they're target. If you go out there, you'll be flying right into their scheme." Kenny laid a hand on Isaiah's shoulder, pleading him to reconsider.

Isaiah gently brushed off his hand. He turned around and held Kenny's hands in his.

"I need to make sure they know we mean business, Kenny. Right now, they think we're cowards who run and hide. I need to show them we are a powerful foe. I promise I won't fight them for long. I'll only fire on Auschwitz with the Kolibri for a bit, then I'll head back. Promise."

Kenny still had doubt, but nodded in agreement.

Isaiah smiled and headed to the helicopter. The engines started with a blasting roar. In an instant, the Kolibri transformed into a raging dragon. Its prop created harsh winds. In a few minutes, it was lifted up into the auburn sky. Isaiah glanced down onto the base once and instantly flew off toward Auschwitz.

Ruth bustled about the soot filled air gloomily. Life for her was getting harder and harder. The only thing that gave her strength to get through the day was the memory of her parents. She had no idea where they were, and in the back of her mind, she had a feeling she didn't want to know. She vaguely remembered being sent to this Hell. The soldiers cleared them out of their cramped homes and into separate camps. Luckily for Ruth, she was only ten years old. Because of her young age, she didn't have to do as much work as the older ones. She mostly carried out errands for the higher ranked soldiers. She remembered her old bright red coat and shoes her parents had given her. She wished she could wear them here, but the soldiers had thrown them out. She had to wear a striped uniform instead. Ruth coughed every time she breathed. The closer she came to the ominous chimneys that jutted from the main buildings, the thicker the air became with the black smoke they emitted. She gazed to her right. She observed some naked women entering the showers. She remembered the women in her cabin whispering nervously about the showers, but they would never let her hear their conversations. It must've been because of her age.

Ruth had just finished her final errand for the day and was headed for her cabin. Suddenly, alarms sounded. She gazed this way and that for the source of the alarm. Some fellow Jews rushed past her. She tried to get their attention, but they simply pushed her away and kept running. Hurriedly, she sprinted to the fence border, lacing her fingers through the openings, trying to get a look at what was coming. A faint buzzing sound emanated through the air. It grew louder as it came closer to Auschwitz. The soldiers paced the border outside nervously, getting ready for an attack. Ruth decided to stay. Nothing exciting ever happened here besides death. Death was an everyday thing, so to Ruth, it was just a part of her daily life of imprisonment. People with permanently sad faces plodded around. The place was miserable for a little kid. She noticed the buzzing noise turned into a throbbing pulse, like heartbeat. It beat through the black air as pitch black night began as the sun sank. It sounded like whatever it was that was coming straight for the camp was close now. Ruth held her breath, waiting for something to happen. Nothing happened at first, from the sound of the pulse, it sounded like the thing was hovering close. Ruth crouched there in the dull light of the dying sunlight. Her eyes spotted the faint silhouette of something big hovering in the darkening sky. She sat there motionless.

Then, the mechanical beast acted. Piercing sounds of machine guns rang through Auschwitz. Glowing orange bullets shot with incredible speed and hit its target. Nearby buildings began to be torn apart by the high calibre machine guns on the Kolibri. Ruth willed her legs to work as she ran away. The flying debris from the buildings was beginning to get thrown at her. The black helicopter turned toward her suddenly. Just as it did that, bright flood lights immediately pierced the dark air. Soldiers ran all over the place, making sure everything was secure. They began firing at the helicopter which still stayed locked on her. Ruth simply stood where she was. She wasn't sure what to do. She was afraid if she tried to run, the helicopter would fire on her. Her light brown eyes stared back at the silhouette of the pilot. As she was deciding to make a run for it after a few minutes, the heavy machine guns fired. The speeding bullets sped right past her on her left and right knocking two approaching soldiers down. The helicopter suddenly veered forward over the fence border. It sank down a little above her level. She observed the pilot leave his chair and slide open the side door. He had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. He outstretched a hand to Ruth with a smile. She wasn't sure what to do. Soldiers were closing in on them. She decided she really didn't have much of a choice. She grabbed the young man's hand and was lifted into the dark helicopter that blended with the night sky. She perched herself on a small chair behind the main cockpit. The young man lifted the helicopter skillfully and took off full blast into the night.

Isaiah carefully landed the Kolibri. JRF troops filed in tying it down carefully. He wandered to the back of the helicopter where the young girl sat. He found her sound asleep on the small cushioned chair. He carefully picked her up, being sure no to wake her. He gingerly carried her out to his quarters. He set her down gently on a new cot Kenny unfolded for him. He watched her for a few minutes, making sure she was breathing okay and had everything she needed until tomorrow.

_I hope I made the right decision in rescuing this girl. She could be a new hope for all of us. _

Isaiah kissed her cheek and made his way to bed.

Comm. Eberstark was furious. No other Nazis spoke as he went on an all out tangent. The veins in his neck popped out as he lay out his frustrations on them.

"I would like to know how one combat helicopter fired and destroyed nearly a quarter of the camp! Also, we're missing a little girl by the name of Ruth. We cannot have missing Jews here! It will make Auschwitz look bad! And would someone please explain to me how my target got away!?"

He breathed heavily like a beast after the chase.

A tentative Nazi with buzzed brown hair walked up to Eberstark.

"It was our fault, sir. We should've known a helicopter was coming by the sound in the distance, but we turned on the floodlights too late. He was already there. The helicopter blended very well with the dark sky. We could barely see where he was, and he maneuvered the helicopter very skillfully. So I guess the reason would be because we couldn't keep up. His skills were better than ours."

The young Nazi looked up at Eberstark, waiting for his reaction.

Instead of going off on another tangent, Eberstark merely laughed. He kept on laughing for about five minutes, giggling to himself. Finally he spoke.

"His skill better than yours. That's hilarious! So, what you're saying is a Jew had more skill than a Nazi?"

"Y-yes sir."

"Well, I'm going to make sure that changes. If you tell me that again if Saroninski comes back with his resistance front, I will shoot you myself, do you hear me?! Jews do not beat Nazis."

The young Nazi's face turned nearly white. He backed away back to the group behind him. Eberstark regained his composure.

"Now, all of you are going back to your regular duties. Leave the handling of the JRF and Comm. Saroninski in my capable hands. This is my mission, not yours. Now go!"

They saluted and promptly left the room.

_Alright Saroninski, you've had your turn. Now it's my turn to attack._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Thank you to everyone for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Hopefully, I'll be pumping more chapters out soon! **


End file.
